Kingdom Hearts Chronicles of Sailor V
by SuperMegaShadow
Summary: When Sora goes missing, Minako is summoned by Yen Sid, and sent to find him, finding out the secrets of her past life. Also contains Dragon Ball Z and Sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

Minako Aino, who was also known as Sailor Venus, or Sailor V, was standing at the gates of Olympus Coliseum. She sighed as she took the time to reflect on the events leading up to this.

(Flashback)

Minako and her friends were seemingly ordinary girls. No one would have guessed they were Sailor Senshi, the female champions of love and justice. There was the leader, Usagi Tsukino, otherwise known as Sailor Moon. Minako Aino, was the soldier of love, Sailor Venus. The raven haired miko, Rei Hino, was the fiery senshi of Mars, Sailor Mars. Then there was Makoto Kino, the headstrong, brown haired senshi of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter. And finally Ami Mizuno, the blue haired genius, and the Senshi of Mercury.

However, one day, two weeks ago, Makoto went missing, and Usagi followed almost right afterwards. And then, Ami disappeared as well. At around the same time, dark, shadowy creatures started appearing as well. Minako was all alone, facing them herself. And her attacks seemed to be having no effect at all. As they attacked her, she started to faint. One of them lunged at her, and she helplessly thought, "This is it… Goodbye, cruel world." As it was about to attack, she was carried off through the street at immense speeds. Then, she was carried into the sky, as she lost consciousness…

"Hey! You okay there?" Minako regained consciousness as she heard the voice. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Minako looked around for the owner of the voice. Minako asked, "Who are you?" The voices owner exclaimed, "Well since you asked…" A blur of blue passed by Minako, and sped back to stop in front of her. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" (He sounds like he does in Sonic Colors, and the games that came out after that. I really like his new voice actor. Oh, but I'm getting distracted.) The blue hedgehog helped Minako up, as she noticed, "Wait a minute… Where are we?" She looked up, and saw a strange looking tower. She ran inside, as Sonic exclaimed, "Wait, hold on! Ah, never mind."

When she got to the top of the tower, she saw an old man, with a grey beard, and he wore a blue hat adorned with yellow stars and moon symbols, and he was sitting in the large chair behind the desk. Sonic arrived in the room and said, "Oh, hey Yen Sid!" The wizard known as Yen Sid said, "Ah, Sonic… And who is this girl?" Sonic said, "Oh, this is… uh…" He put his hand behind his head and admitted, "Actually, I never got her name." Minako said, "I'm Minako Aino. The last thing I remember, I was being attacked by some sort of monsters…" Yen Sid said, "The Heartless…" Minako asked, "The Heartless?" Yen Sid explained, "They are foul creatures, that spawn from darkness, particularly the darkness in the hearts of people." Sonic said, "Yeah… I don't quite understand it, but apparently, they attack people in order to take their hearts or something. And that makes more of them…" Minako exclaimed, "No wonder there were so many of them!" Sonic exclaimed, "You would definitely have been a goner if I hadn't saved you!" Minako looked at Sonic and said, "Thanks, Sonic." She then looked at Yen Sid and said, "I really have to be going though…" She turned towards the door as Sonic said, "Yeah, good luck getting back to your world without any help!" Minako turned around as she asked, "What did you say?" Sonic said, "Yeah… Your world isn't the only one out there. Besides, aren't your friends missing?" Minako exclaimed, "H-h-how do you know that?" Sonic said as he shrugged his shoulders, "You kept saying that you, had to find them or something, while you were out…" Yen Sid said, "That is rather interesting…" Sonic said, "But hey! Leave it to me! I'll find them!" Yen Sid said, "That will not be necessary." Sonic said as he shrugged his shoulders, and paced around the room, "You serious? Those Heartless are gonna rip her to shreds. Plus, she's not fast enough to travel to other worlds like I can. Yen Sid stroked his beard as he said, "Ah, yes. That is a dilemna… However…" Yen Sid reached into the desk, and put a star shaped gem on the table. "This Star Shard will allow you to travel to other worlds." Minako looked at it in confusion, as she held it in her hand. She prepared to walk out, as Yen Sid thought, "This girl… She has been chosen…" Yen Sid said, "There is one more thing…" Minako turned around and saw a small object on the desk. She picked it up, and held it in her hand. "What's this thing?" She turned it in her hand, and was quite shocked when an odd weapon appeared in her hand. "AAAAAAAAAH!" She stumbled, but regained her balance and looked at the new weapon. "What is this thing?" Yen Sid explained, "That weapon, is known as a Keyblade. Only those who have been chosen may wield it. That particular one is called Star Seeker." Sonic said, "You notice that your attacks did nothing against them?" Minako exclaimed, "Yeah, but…" Sonic exclaimed, "Hit them with that, and they'll definitely feel it!" Minako said, "Er… Thank you…" Yen Sid said, "However… You will need training." Minako nodded, "Uh… OK…"

(End Flashback)

However, she was denied entry into the Games. As she said to herself, "What does that goat know? I've fought tons of monsters! I can easily take down anyone, including that Hercules guy!" At the mention of Hercules, someone appeared in a puff of smoke. "Did you just say you'd easily beat Hercules? Hah! I like your attitude! The name's Hades. Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld, and all that good stuff. Anyways, you're right, WHAT DOES that goat know? Nothing! He's too focused on his so-called prize fighter to see REAL potential!" Minako said, "How can I prove I'm better than him when I can't even enter?" Hades said, "Hold on a minute…" There was a puff of smoke in his hand, and an entry pass appeared. Minako swiped it from his hand, and ran inside. Hades said to himself, "Well, that was the easy…"

Minako used the pass Hades gave her to enter herself in the Games. After several rounds of fighting nothing but Heartless, she was in the finals. She had gotten used to taking down Heartless, but her next opponent wasn't a Heartless. Then, she remembered that the match was going to start! "I can't be late! I don't wanna keep them waiting!"

Her opponent was a woman named Lightning. She wielded a weapon known as a gunblade, her pink hair flowing in the wind. "Who's this kid?" Before Minako could move, Lightning had already overwhelmed her with deft swordplay (Minako was still new to using the Keyblade), as well as magic, quickly defeating her. Lightning sternly remarked, "You can certainly handle Heartless. But when it comes to fighting a human opponent, you're sorely lacking." Minako thought as Lightning lectured her, "Wow, she's amazing. Not only is she really cool, but she's also a great fighter!" Lightning finally finished her lecture (which Minako wasn't listening to, AT ALL. Figures…), and said, "I could use a sparring partner for my training. This tournament was pretty much a warm up. The next one is for the title." Minako blurted, "That sounds great!"

After about a week, Minako felt much more confident. She felt like she could take on anything! As she was about to use the Star Shard to teleport to another world, Lightning had a strange request. "Please, take me with you." Minako faced away from Lightning as she blushed. She thought to herself, "Ack! I didn't think she'd want to come with! I could use the help, though." Minako blurted, "Sure! You can come along!" Lightning nodded as she and Minako were transported to another world by the Star Shard's magic.

"It's so hot! I think I'm about to faint…" Minako complained under the blazing sun. Lightning said, "So am I, but I can see a city over there, so you should probably be focusing more on walking instead of complaining." Minako collapsed, falling face first in the sand. Lightning sighed as she picked Minako up, "I don't know why I thought this was a good idea…" She carried Minako on her back as she headed towards the city.

However, things weren't so peaceful in the city. There were Heartless constantly popping up all over the place. Lightning leaned over Minako and whispered, "Cura." Minako slowly regained consciousness, and said, "Let's get out of here…" However, Lightning saw someone she knew lying on the ground. "Fang!" The black haired woman was seriously injured. "I thought I lost you… I thought… I was too weak to protect you." Lightning yelled, "What happened?" Fang continued, "I thought if I was stronger, I could protect you… I saw… this man with black-spiky hair… I wanted to see how strong I truly was, if I was right to doubt myself… turns out I was… He not only defeated me. He completely destroyed me…" Lightning scolded, "Just be thankful he didn't kill you! I'll use my Medic paradigm, and you'll be all better!" Suddenly, they heard someone say, "Did somebody call for a medic?" The voice narrated, "And in a puff of blue smoke and confetti, Genie makes his appearance!" Genie appeared in a doctor's uniform, and then snapped his fingers. In a puff of blue smoke Fang was restored to full health! Then, Genie vanished as quickly as he appeared, saying, "Well, that's it for me! Leave my check in the mail!" Lightning said, "Let's go. Whoever did this is not here anymore." Minako whined, "But I wanna look around some more!" Lightning said, "Let's go! We can come back later!"

Minako sighed as she used the Star Shard to return her and Lightning, as well as Fang, to Olympus Coliseum, she couldn't help but wonder how exactly close Fang and Lightning were…

"Another keyblade wielder?" Hades turned red with fury, as he yelled, "I may have let the last 5 of them get in my way, but not THIS one! If I don't get rid of her, Wonder Breath will be the LEAST of my worries! If only there was some schmuck who could take them both out!" As he took a look at the competitors, he found one that caught his interest. A man with spiky black hair. "And I think I found JUST the right schmuck…"

As Lightning and Minako ran into the Vestibule to register, Fang came across a familiar face. "You!" The man with the black spiky hair said, "You again? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson!" Fang burst out, "Just you wait! Lightning's going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" The man laughed and boasted, "Really? Your friend is in this tournament?" Fang yelled, "Yeah! And when she beats you, you'll be sorry!" She didn't know why she was acting like this. Shouldn't she be convincing her best friend to not sign up? This guy defeated her so easily, so how was Lightning going to succeed? The man smirked and said, "I'm afraid she's the one who's going to be sorry. She'll be sorry she ever dared to challenge Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans!" Oh, how Fang wanted Lightning to wipe that smug look off of his face…

It felt like only a few minutes had passed from the beginning of the Tournament, to the Finals. Minako managed to defeat Fang in the Semi-Finals. After Fang lost, she requested, "Hey. Take that Vegeta guy out for me, will you?" Minako said, "Don't worry, Fang, you can count on me!" As she left, Lightning asked Fang, "So, where's Vanille? I thought you two were lovers? What made you suddenly think that I was the one for you?" Fang sighed, "Things just didn't work out between us…" Lightning asked, "What happened?" Fang sighed again, "I don't want to talk about it…" Minako was at the gate leading out of the arena, when she yelled back, "Cheer up, Fang! I'll put this Vegeta guy in his place! Just you wait!"

But after seeing how easily Vegeta defeated his opponent, Jecht, in the Semi-Finals, she wasn't so sure she should have agreed so quickly.

"YOU'RE my opponent, huh? What a shame. I do sincerely hope you don't plan on winning." Minako yelled, "Shut up! You think you're better than everyone else, but you're not! And I'll prove it!" Vegeta sighed, "Don't tell me you REALLY believe that garbage you're spouting! What chance does a commoner like yourself have against a Saiyan Prince?" Minako screamed, "SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY BRUTE!" Vegeta punched her in the stomach, and sent her flying into the stands. Vegeta yelled, "How dare you? I am the Prince of Saiyans, a proud race of warriors! Don't you dare insult me!" Vegeta tossed some kind of energy blast at Minako. She called upon what strength she could muster to block it. However, instead, she swung her Keyblade at the blast, and sent it hurtling towards Vegeta. It hit Vegeta and seemed to do some decent damage. Vegeta taunted, "Not bad… FOR TRASH!" Vegeta kicked her into the air, and leaped up above her, and sent her plummeting to the ground with a two handed smash. Minako rolled out of the way of another energy blast, and cast Thunder, which seemed to have no effect on him. "I would think that a tournament as prestigious as this would have better fighters!" Vegeta yelled as he held his hands out, and a purple sphere appeared between them, "SAY GOODBYE! GALICK… GUN!" Minako, without thinking, started charging into it, and threw her Keyblade into it. The Keyblade was covered in the purple energy, which caused an explosion when it hit Vegeta. The explosion sent them both into the coliseum walls. Vegeta thought to himself, "WHAT? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! Even Kakarot wasn't able to stop my Galick Gun so easily! But it looks like she was caught in the blast as well…" Minako struggled to get up, as Vegeta stepped towards her. "I admit that was rather surprising. But this is the end." Vegeta charged an attack, as a massive rock hand slapped him out of the way. "All you had to do was get rid of this little pest! And you couldn't even do that!" Hades appeared in a puff of smoke, and said, "Luckily, I ALWAYS have a back up! Say hello, TO ROCK TITAN!" Minako yelled, "Hades!" Hades exclaimed, "Now, Little Miss Keyblade, time for you to check into the Underworld!" Rock Titan prepared to smash her, but an energy blast blew its hand right off. "YOU TRICKED ME!" Hades yelled, "You just realized that? No wonder you're one of the last of your kind! Did you really think I'd just… GIVE YOU eternal life? HAH!" Vegeta started emanating a fierce blue aura, reducing the pillars in the arena to rubble. "NOBODY TRICKS THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Vegeta threw energy blast after energy blast at Rock Titan, but it seemed to be having little effect. It repeadeatly smashed him with its remaining arm, not giving Vegeta a chance to get up. Something inside Minako snapped and she yelled, "STOP IT!" Her Keyblade was covered in a golden light, and she unleashed an Ars Arcanum attack on Rock Titan. Her final attack caused an explosion that destroyed Rock Titan, and reduced it to rubble. Hades yelled, "WHAT? NO ONE'S EVER BEATEN ROCK TITAN SO EASILY! Y-Y-Y-YOU JUST GOT LUCKY! I'LL BE BAAAAAACK!" Minako yelled, "HAH! IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN A PILE OF RUBBLE TO TAKE ME DOWN!" Vegeta thought, "Interesting. She's merely a human, but when provoked, she has the fighting spirit of a Saiyan…"

The current champion, Hercules, could hardly believe what he just witnessed. "I've never seen ANYBODY take Rock Titan on that easily! And that thing you did to beat that Vegeta guy? How did you pull it off?" Minako said, "Well, to be honest, I don't know how I pulled it off either! I didn't think I was that strong! I can't wait for the next tournament!" Hercules said, "Yeah… About that… You made QUITE a mess. It's gonna take a long time to fix this!" Just as Minako was about to back away, her Star Shard started glowing. She quickly grabbed Lightning and was off to a new world.

Minako and Lightning appeared in front of a location Minako knew well. "The Hiwaka Shrine!" The Star Shard had taken her home. And Sailor Mars was in front of the Hiwaka Shrine. "Mars! How did you get back here?" Mars responded as she noted Minako's Keyblade, as well as Lightning, "I can see you've been getting around… Well, when I found myself in this weird place, I saw some person in a black coat. They didn't say a word, they just created this sort of dark vortex. I jumped into it, and I suddenly found myself here!" Lightning said, "So, this is one of your friends?" Mars said, "Well, now that's out of the way, you can just call me Rei."

Minako thought she saw a dark spot on the ground move. "Heartless!" Several Heartless appeared in front of the three. A second later, they disappeared, as a stranger wearing a red cape appeared standing a couple feet away. Lightning asked, "When did he get here? And where did those Heartless go?" Rei exclaimed, "You again?" Minako asked, "You've met him?" Rei responded, "Yeah. We've met. That guy is Shadow the Hedgehog. Where I was, there's not a single person who doesn't know who he is." Shadow remarked, "This is the second time I've had to save you… And is that girl the new Keyblade wielder everyone's talking about?" Minako yelled, "So what if I am?" Shadow sighed, "They're practically GIVING the damn thing away now… It's a keyblade bargain bin sale." Minako yelled, "What? I'll have you know, I happen to be pretty good with this Keyblade! Come on, I'll take you on, right now!" Rei held Minako back, and said, "Minako! Don't! This guy is way too strong!" Minako struggled as she yelled, "SO WHAT? I CAN TAKE HIM!" Shadow saw another creature appear behind the two. "What the hell is that thing?" Minako looked behind herself as she felt something stab her neck. Minako collapsed, as Rei and Lightning looked on in shock. Shadow said, "A Venom Plant? I only saw those in the Cavern of Remembrance before!" Venom Plants were a variation of the Creeper Plant, and a very deadly one. The stem and face were black, and the petals were red and blue. The Heartless emblem was on the back of its head. The Venom Plant's attacks were very deadly, since its attacks were imbued with a very powerful toxin.

Shadow casually tossed a Chaos Spear at the Venom Plant, destroying it in one shot. Shadow said, "Venom Plants. They're pretty nasty." Shadow then yelled, "If you're stupid enough to stand still when they attack!" Lightning yelled, "It snuck up on her!" Shadow said, "If she knew anything about being a Keyblade master, she would've known that she can never let her guard down! Heartless primarily go after Keyblade masters!" Shadow gave Minako's unconscious body a light kick as he said, "I don't even see why Yen Sid felt we NEEDED another Keyblade wielder!" Rei picked Minako up and slumped her over her shoulder. "I'll take her home and try to help her get better." Shadow remarked, "Hmph. Don't get too attached to her. I doubt she'll survive once the poison spreads…"

Rei stayed up nearly all night, not daring to take her eyes off of Minako. If Shadow was right, Minako could die at any minute. Eventually, she fell asleep, too exhausted to keep her eyes open…

The next morning, Rei was making breakfast for herself, when Minako came out of her room. "Good morning, Rei!" Rei saw Minako, and immediately spit out her coffee. Shadow was there as well, and he was also rather shocked. Silver the Hedgehog, who had came as quickly as he heard what happened, shielded himself from the hot coffee with a barrier of psychic energy. Rei said, "I must be seeing things…" Silver exclaimed, "But, you told me she's dead! Unless…" Silver used his psychic powers to levitate a frying pan, and slam it on Minako's head. "OWWWWWWW!" Silver exclaimed, "Nope! She's not a zombie."

Ignoring what Silver said, Rei asked, "Err… yeah… Anyways, how are you feeling, Minako?" Minako said, "Actually, I feel great. If not a little weird." Minako closed the door behind her, when she suddenly screamed in pain. Rei rushed over to Minako and opened the door behind her.

Rei looked at Minako, and saw she now had a brown tail! Rei pulled on it, causing Minako to scream in pain again. "So it IS real!" Minako pleaded, "Could you please STOP pulling on that? It hurts!"

However, Vegeta had followed Minako from Olympus Coliseum. Minako jumped when she heard Vegeta shout, "ALL RIGHT, WOMAN! COME OUT AND FACE ME! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME ONCE, BUT YOU WON'T GET SO LUCKY!"

Minako jumped out the window and landed to face Vegeta. "Vegeta! You followed me here?" Vegeta exclaimed, "You just got lucky the last time we fought! Now this time… Wait! WHAT THE…" Shadow appeared using Chaos Control somewhere near Vegeta. Shadow took a look at Vegeta and said, "Now THERE'S a fighter!"

Minako swung her keyblade, but Vegeta disappeared, then reappeared a split-second later behind Minako, and grabbed her tail. "YAAAAAAAAAAHH! That hurts!" Vegeta yelled, "WHAT? HOW… I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT A SAIYAN!" Minako said, "You mean, I'm like you?" Vegeta tossed Minako through the window of her house, then flew up into her room. Suddenly, a silvery figure appeared in front of the two, and Rei came in a second later. Rei and Minako exclaimed, "Queen Serenity? What are YOU doing here?" Queen Serenity's ghostly figure said, "I'm pretty sure you want answers Minako…" Minako said, "Yeah, that would be nice." Vegeta stood in the corner, ignoring what was going on. Queen Serenity sighed, "Yes Minako. You are like Vegeta… Before you were Sailor Venus, you were a Saiyan warrior. An incredibly power Saiyan woman, one who surpassed the normal limits of a Saiyan. Some called her, a Super Saiyan." Vegeta opened his eyes (as he had them closed.) and interrupted, "Lies! There's no way she's the Super Saiyan the legends spoke of!" Queen Serenity said, "Let me finish… She nearly killed herself as her power became too much for her to handle. She was barely alive when my mother found her. She did her best to heal her, but she lost most of her power, her memories, along with her ability to go Super Saiyan. Also, a seal was placed on her Saiyan traits as well, but I broke that seal accidentally, when I used my power to allow you to be reborn after the fall of my kingdom… If I had to guess, fighting another Saiyan must have awakened the Saiyan blood within you." Minako said, "So, I'm just like Vegeta?" Vegeta growled, "THIS WOMAN? A SUPER SAIYAN? I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! HOW IS IT THAT SOMEONE LIKE HER, AND A LOW-CLASS WARRIOR BECOME SUPER SAIYANS, BUT NOT ME?" Vegeta's ki intensified, and Minako could swear that Vegeta's hair changed color for a second. Queen Serenity gasped, "You mean… THERE'S ANOTHER SUPER SAIYAN NOW?" Vegeta sighed, "Yes… His name is Kakarot. He defeated Frieza, but I don't even know if he's still alive, as the planet exploded with him on it." Queen Serenity said, "He defeated Frieza? Minako asked, "So who's this Frieza guy?" Queen Serenity said, "He was a cruel tyrant, who destroyed entire planets. Vegeta's home planet being one of them. Frieza is the reason Vegeta is the last of his race." Minako's Star Shard glowed as she held Rei. Queen Serenity said, "But, I've taken up too much of your time… Farewell, Minako…" As Queen Serenity disappeared, Minako and Rei were warped to another world, and Vegeta flew out the window, Queen Serenity's story in his mind.

Minako appeared in front of Yen Sid's tower. Rei said in amazement, "Wow…" Minako grabbed Rei and exclaimed, "No time! Come on!"

"Master Yen Sid! And Shadow?" Minako burst into the room, with Rei close behind. Yen Sid said, "You seem to know each other already, I presume?" Shadow sighed, "Yeah, we've met." Minako exclaimed, "Please! Master Yen Sid! You have to listen to me!" Yen Sid said, "Shadow has already told me… The person currently controlling the Heartless is indeed a problem." Shadow said, "A problem? You really don't know me old man. I defeated Xemnas easily, so this should be easier than killing a colony of ants." Shadow left in a hurry, as Minako remained confused about the situation. She had completely forgotten what she was going to tell Yen Sid.

Minako said, "Who is this Queen Heartless?" When Yen Sid showed her who had taken the role of the Heartless Leader, Minako's heart sunk. "No… It can't be… Why?"

"You're telling me my best friend is the one behind these Heartless? No. You're wrong! There's no way she'd ever do something like that! A-a-a-and I'll prove it! Just wait!" Minako jumped out the window shaped like a crescent moon, and left to find her friend, as Yen Sid thought to himself, "Now who is going to fix that window?"

(World: Agrabah) Shadow stood on the rooftop of the Palace, with a red cape he made out of rug he bought from the Peddler. He caught sight of Minako crying. Minako had no proof, and from what the citizens have said, Yen Sid was right. Shadow groaned, "If she's a Keyblade Master, then Sora is Batman." Shadow thought of the young keyblade master for a second, and said, ""Actually, that would be pretty cool…"

A piece of paper flew into Minako's face, catching her by surprise. It seemed to be a letter, but it blew away from her face and into the Agrabah winds before Shadow caught it, and warped to Minako. "Letter for you." Immediately, Minako started to read the mysterious letter.

"I heard about your friend. Something must have happened for her to turn into a Heartless, the Heartless everyone seems to be referring to as the Queen Heartless. (Shadow came up with the name, didn't he? Figures…) From the things I heard about your friend, I am absolutely certain that when she became a Heartless, a Nobody was also created." Minako turned towards Shadow and asked, "A Nobody?" Shadow explained, "When a person becomes a Heartless, if their will is strong enough, the empty shell they leave behind acts of its own accord. Usually, they take the shape of semi-intelligent monsters, well, more intelligent than Heartless, but the strongest ones keep their human appearance, as well as their memories." Minako quickly said, "thanks." As she continued reading.

"If you defeat her Heartless, and her Nobody, then your friend will be able to come back! Aside from you and me, there is another Keyblade master named Riku. He might be able to help you." Minako held the paper up, and said, "There's no signature. Just this weird symbol at the bottom!" Shadow said, "That symbol is known as the King's Seal. That means that King Mickey wrote this letter." Minako said, "Who?" Shadow groaned, "I'm outta here. I have other things to do than babysit you!"

Shadow warped away using Chaos Control, as Minako used her Star Shard to follow him. "As much as I don't like that guy, he probably knows more…"

Minako appeared on a ship sailing the ocean. "Mamoru?" Mamoru was Usagi's boyfriend and love interest. Not to mention handsome. Mamoru exclaimed, "Minako! I can't believe you're here! Have you seen Usagi anywhere?" Just as Minako was about to tell him, A silver haired boy, almost as tall as Mamoru, approached Minako and said, "I'm Riku. I got a letter from the King as-"

"Hey! Get back to work you two!" Mamoru kneeled down on the deck and yelled submissively, "Yes, Captain!" Shadow stepped down onto the deck, and announced, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, captain of the H.M.S Lagann! I don't take kindly to- Oh, it's you! You come to join my crew?" Shadow was wearing a pirate hat, along with his red cape. Venus barely managed to say, "I don't know…" before Shadow announced, "Then it's settled! Welcome to the crew, First Mate Minako!" Riku, who was in the Crow's Nest, saw a few Air Pirates, and yelled, "Shadow!" Shadow yelled back, "That's Captain Shadow!" Riku groaned, "CAPTAIN Shadow. Heartless off the port bow…" Shadow tossed a Chaos Spear once the Air Pirates were lined up, and defeated them all at once. Shadow said, "Mamoru! Is that a new record?" Mamoru groaned, "Yes captain…" Shadow ordered, "Now quit chatting and start cleaning!" Mamoru replied wearily, "Yes…" He muttered under his breath, "Crazy bastard…" Shadow yelled, "I heard that!" Minako pleaded, "What's the point of treating them like this?" Shadow got a text message on his phone. "Damn it. I have to go. Minako, you're Captain. Read this… It'll tell you everything you need to know." Shadow handed Minako the pirate hat, as well as a small booklet, and warped away using Chaos Control. Minako skimmed through the booklet, and learned that the world they were in was Port Royal. And also where Shadow hid the rum. He had the finest rum in this entire world. Now, Minako was really thirsty, but the only drinks Shadow had were wine, and rum. Deciding that there was probably no such thing as underage drinking in this world, she downed a couple bottles of rum and wine.

Minako announced drunkenly, "Alright you two! I'm captain from now on!" Riku and Mamoru could barely contain their joy. Minako yelled, "Hey! I don't have time for you two to goof off!" Riku replied, "We don't have to listen to you! What could you do that could possibly be so bad?" Minako had an evil smirk on her face as she said, "I read this booklet Shadow gave me. Out at sea, the captain's word is law! I could marry you two against your will!" Mamoru and Riku immediately got to work, without saying a word. When she was out of earshot, Mamoru said, "She's a mean drunk… Come to think of it, I'm surprised she's able to stand!"

Several hours later, Riku noticed a Neoshadow near one of the masts. Riku yelled, "STUPID HEARTLESS!" Minako prepared to join the battle, but she noticed Riku was already on it. "I JUST SCRUBBED THIS SHIP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MESS IT UP!" Riku swiftly destroyed the Heartless with several swift Keyblade strikes. Minako said, "Good job, Riku!"

"Yes. Good job indeed…" Mamoru peered into a chaotic vortex of darkness that appeared in front of him. "Usagi?" Riku said, "She's not wearing an Organization coat. It's gotta be her Heartless!" The Usagi Heartless sighed, "Riku… Isn't it?" Riku summoned his Keyblade again and said, "If you're trying to control me, forget it! I've fallen for that once, but never again!" Usagi's Heartless beckoned, "Mamoru, just let yourself go. Lose yourself in the darkness…" Minako pleaded, "Usagi! This isn't like you! I'm your friend!" Usagi's Heartless scoffed, "I don't need you! My fellow Heartless are all the friends I need! I have no need for you! Unless you decide to join me! In which case-" Minako yelled, "How can you turn your back on the people who care about you?" Then, Minako felt something inside her snap, similar to when she destroyed Rock Titan. Her Saiyan instincts kicked in, and she quickly started attacking Usagi's Heartless. Minako said as she prepared a finishing move, "Just shut up, you Heartless baka…" She quickly sliced through Usagi's Heartless with Zantetsuken. Minako exclaimed, "Wow! That was easier than I thought!" Riku said, "I doubt it'll be that easy for you to face her Nobody. After all, her Nobody has-" before Riku finished, he leaned on the mast, and his attacks from earlier weakened it enough to break, and the broken mast fell into the ocean. Minako said, "Riku. Mamoru." Riku was dreading what she'd do. Clearly, she went crazy the minute Shadow made her captain. Mamoru whispered, "What does that book say?" Riku read it, and said, "Only one page where Shadow actually wrote something. It says, The Captain can do whatever the hell they want. He also circled some stuff, but that's it." Minako had an evil grin on her face as she said, "I now pronounce you, man and wife…"

Suddenly, Shadow came back said, "You guys can go now. I was planning on stealing the Commodore's ship anyways." Minako's Star Shard glowed, and took Minako, Mamoru, and, Riku to another world.


	2. Chapter 2

(Info on the Heartless can be found on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Unless I made it up. You'll see a made-up one in this chapter. And, yes. I made up the Venom Plant.)

The world they were in was completely different from any of the other worlds they've been to. First of all, there were large cities, somewhat like Minako's world. However, there was one thing that was the same. "Heartless! And lots of them!"

A group of Heartless, way stronger than any of the ones Minako has seen so far, including the Aerial Champ, a Heartless normally only seen in the Cavern of Remembrance, as well as a Guard Armor.) Minako blazed through a group of Neoshadows with Fire Surge, while Mamoru was struggling with the Guard Armor. An Aerial Champ teased Riku by flying just above his reach before pummeling him into submission. Minako was the only one putting up a fight, and she eventually defeated the Guard Armor. "Yes!" The Aerial Champ was trying to sneak up on her, but a small bird charged right through the Aerial Champ, destroying it in one shot.

"Nice job, Starly! I agree though, people from other worlds aren't that smart!" It was a teenage boy, and the bird belonged to him, as it roosted on his hat. Minako exclaimed, "Wait! How did you know that we were from another world?" The boy replied, "It's obvious you're not from this world! What, with the way you guys look. We've known about other worlds for a long time! So does Starly here!" "Starly!"

Riku said, "Ah, I've been to this world, but this part of it is entirely new to me." The boy replied, "Yeah, this is the Unova region. I came here from Sinnoh, since we moved out here." Riku said, "Why do you have a Starly?" The young trainer replied, "I also have a Snivy I got from Professor Juniper, but this little guy came with me from Sinnoh. I'm Lucas by the way. I came by another person from another world, wearing a black coat. She ran off to Icirrus City. That's just a bit west of here. In case you're interested, we're near Shopping Mall Nine, named so because we're on Route 9 of Unova." Minako's eyes lit up at the mention of "mall", and she was about to run inside, when she saw something flying in the sky, with a bright orange glow around it. A feather slowly fell to the ground, and Minako picked it up. When she held it in her hand, she felt it was very warm.

Minako ran into the mall, went up to the front counter, where a small, white, floating creature with a big red nose, and a red pom pom hanging over its head was selling stuff. Riku and Mamoru were already inside, when Minako came in. "Hi! Kupo! Wanna buy something?" Minako said, "Yeah! I'd like jeans with rhinestones, and-" The Moogle said, "Sorry. Kupo. We don't have those things. Try another moogle. They might have those jeans." Riku said, "There's a few moogles in every world." Mamoru exclaimed, "I saw a ton of these guys where I used to live. In fact, one of them is my florist." Minako sighed and started to walk outside, when the Moogle said, "WAIT! Actually, we do have jeans!" Minako ran back to the counter, as she looked through her purse, but the Moogle denied the money. "What the hell is this? Kupo. Is this the money from your world?" Minako nodded, and the Moogle said, "Okay. Do you have the materials?" Minako exclaimed, "MATERIALS?" Riku said, "This must be a synthesis shop… What do we need?" The Moogle responded, "A Shining Shard, 5 Blazing Stones, and 10 Blazing Crystals. Or a Moltres Feather." Riku had neither Blazing Crystals, or a Moltres Feather. Minako took the feather out of her pocket, and said, "Well, I have this feather…" The Moogle exclaimed, "A Moltres Feather!" Riku's eyes widened, as Minako thought, "What an odd coincidence…" To the Moltres, however, it was not a mere coincidence. It remembered the kindness of another young keyblade wielder, Ventus.

(Flashback: Birth By Sleep)

A Moltres chick barely the size of Ventus's Keyblade, perhaps smaller was being attacked by Unversed, until Ventus stepped in to save the day, quickly dispatching them with Blizzard Surge. The timid Moltres chick looked up at Ventus, as he said, "What's the matter?" The Moltres chick backed up, as it tried to flap its injured left wing. Ventus said, "Oh… You're hurt." Ventus raised his keyblade, and whispered, "Heal." A soothing green light appeared above the baby Moltres, as the injury on its wing faded, and it flew away.

Later, Ventus came face-to-face with an adult Moltres in the Dragon's Den, where it roosted. And it did not take kindly to a stranger approaching its nest. Ventus summoned his Keyblade insticively, as Moltres flew into the air in a graceful spiral, before descending to face Ventus. As Ventus prepared himself, Moltres charged towards him with Flare Blitz, catching him by surprise. Ventus Dodge Rolled out of the way, and Moltres nearly crashed into the wall. It was then hit by Ventus's Strike Raid, which infuriated it. Ventus barely managed to dodge its Outrage attack with a Dodge Roll. Moltres used Outrage again, this time hitting Ventus, and pretty hard. Ventus dodged the last one, and Moltres calmed down, somewhat fatigued from its rampage, but it was still angry. Suddenly, the baby Moltres flew down in front of the adult Moltres, a sight that caused the adult Moltres's anger to fade. The baby Moltres chirped, apparently telling the larger Moltres that Ventus was not a bad person. Ventus thought, "So, this little guy was a baby. And that must be the mother…"

(End Flashback)

It still remembered the young Keyblade master's kindness, even after all these years. And this woman sort of reminded it of Ventus. It hoped that the feather would help her in her fight against the Heartless.

The Moogle took the materials, and said, "They'll be ready in a bit." Minako looked around the mall some more, and found the cutest new shoes, which she immediately bought. They were a modified version of the Running Shoes most trainers wore. Minako quickly put them on, when she heard the moogle call out, "THEY'RE READY!" Minako ran up to the Moogle, and grabbed the new jeans. Just how she wanted them! They had red rhinestones made from the Blazing Stones, on the lining of her pockets. She also asked for rhinestones in a heart pattern on the back, and she was glad that she got that as well. On the back The fabric was imbued with the Moltres Feather, which not only made them mostly fireproof, but also made them rather flexible. She went into the changing room and quickly put on her new jeans. "Wow, they are comfy!"

Rei also happened to be shopping there, and she noticed Minako. "Minako!" Minako exclaimed, "Rei! I didn't know you'd be here!" Minako asked, "You like my new jeans?" Rei looked at Minako's new jeans, and said, "Er… I uh…" Rei thought to herself, "She looks so cute in those jeans… Especially with those rhinestones making a cute heart pattern on her ass… AH! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER ASS? BAD REI! BAD REI!"

Everyone walked outside, and were shocked at what they saw waiting for them. Minako yelled, "I thought I killed you!" Usagi's Heartless scoffed, "Please! No way I would be beaten that easily!" She summoned Aerial Champs, Bark Hounds, another Guard Armor, A Stalwart Blade, and a new type of heartless, Turbo Blitzers.

(Remember the Hot Rods from Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II? These guys are the waaaaay stronger versions of those. They are black, with a flame job, and they have burning wheels.)

However, the Heartless were felled by swift Keyblade attacks from behind. This new warrior was rather short, only reaching up to Minako's knees. Riku asked, "Mickey? What are you doing here?" Mickey exclaimed, "Go now! I'll take care of these Heartless!" Minako was about to object, but Mickey said, "Just go! Donald and Goofy are in Iccurus City! I'm sure they'll help you a lot! I can take care of this Heartless!"

Minako ran towards Iccurus City, leaving everyone but Rei behind. When they got to the gate, she noticed the electronic bulletin said that it was raining in Iccurus City. Minako commented, "No way I'm ruining these !jeans…" She found a private place and changed back into her regular fuku and boots. There were puddles everywhere. She did her best to avoid them as she made her way to the city.

However, Donald and Goofy weren't there. However, she saw a tall, stone tower, Dragonspiral Tower. She ran inside the large tower, hoping to find something.

Inside, she found someone in a black coat, as well as Donald Duck. Minako saw the figure lift up the hood, and it looked almost exactly like Usagi! "Minako… Rei… What are you doing here?" Donald exclaimed, "Waa? You know her?" Minako asked, "Usagi?" The Usagi Nobody sighed, "I am Usagi, yet at the same time, I'm not…" Donald yelled, "When I first saw you in Agrabah, you called yourself Xerenas! What's with the name change? And is speaking in riddles a job requirement for Nobodies or something?" Minako asked, "Usagi, aren't you happy to see me?" Xerenas said as cheerfully as a Nobody could, "Of course I am. You're my friend." Donald said as he prepared a Firaga spell, "Bah, you're a Nobody! You don't have real feelings! It's like Shadow always said! There's only one thing Nobodies can really feel, and that's pain!"

The tower suddenly shook, leaving the others to wonder what was going on. Donald exclaimed, "What was that?"

Donald, Rei, and Minako jumped at the next sudden quake. Minako exclaimed, "Geez! That must be a really powerful Heartless!" Donald said, "I don't think that was a Heartless… Whatever it was, she's behind it!" Minako exclaimed, "What? Why would you say that?" Donald exclaimed, "I don't trust her! She may HAVE been your friend, But she's a Nobody now! She doesn't care about you, because she doesn't have a heart!" Another earthquake shook the tower, causing everyone to jump. Xerenas said, "Let's go. That's definitely not a Heartless…" She started to run up the steps

A large, white creature, was staring down at them. Rei yelled, "What is this thing?" It was rather majestic looking, and its tail glowed occasionally glowed orange as it roared. Xerenas said, "What is that thing? And what kind of Heartless is that?" Donald said, "That's not a Heartless… I think it lives here. And it doesn't seem to look happy we're here…"

Riku arrived and cast a Dark Firaga at it. However, it did absolutely nothing, as Reshiram didn't even seem to notice the attack. Shadow warped in and said, "That's Reshiram. It's one of the Legendary Dragon-type Pokemon in this region." Minako said, "I don't know why, but I'm actually kind of excited to fight this thing!" Shadow said, "Yeah, good for you. I got other things I have to be doing. I just came by to tell you what you're up against… And to hand you this booklet I wrote. That way you won't be so hopelessly lost in this world…" With that, Shadow warped out, leaving the others to fight Reshiram. Riku grabbed the booklet from Minako and started to flip through it on the sidelines.

Rei yelled, "Whatever he was talking about, I'll still take this thing down! BURNING MANDALA!" Several flaming disks flew out and hit Reshiram, but it didn't even seem to notice until the last one hit. Reshiram turned to face Minako, and prepared to hit her with Blue Flare. Rei jumped in front of Minako, ready to take the hit. "Rei?" Rei exclaimed, "Don't worry! I'm the Senshi of Mars, so fire won't hurt me that much!" Once it hit however, Rei screamed in pain, as the ball of blue fire exploded and hit Donald and Xerenas. Riku was just out of the way of the blast, the blue flames still took their toll.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Minako yelled, "Rei! What happened?" Riku yelled, "That's its Turboblaze ability! Its Fire attacks can't be resisted or absorbed!" Riku continued reading the booklet, and mumbled, "Oh, I didn't know that. Interesting." Donald cast Blizzaga on Reshiram, freezing it in ice. "Yes!" Xerenas said, "Don't start celebrating. Look." The ice shattered as Reshiram prepared to use Draco Meteor. Minako panicked as the meteor grew even bigger. Riku said, "It's using Draco Meteor!" Minako didn't know what she was thinking, but she jumped so that she was above Reshiram, and struck the massive meteor with her Keyblade. It exploded, sending Minako flying into the wall. "Ah… That was REALLY stupid… BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"But I am." Minako jumped and yelled, "Who said that?" Xerenas sighed, the shock not registering. Riku exclaimed, "This book doesn't say anything about it being telepathic!" Minako looked up at Reshiram, as she wondered what Riku meant by telepathic, but then they heard the voice again. It sounded like a voice that belonged to a man of great wisdom, like a sage. "I have met 2 keyblade masters in my time. One of them was named Ventus." Donald's eyes widened at the mention of the name Ventus.

Before Donald could speak, Minako asked, "Who was the other one?" Reshiram said, "I think his name was Eraqus. A strong hearted youth when I first met him." Donald yelled, "Hold on! You said you met someone named Ventus! Where is he now?" Reshiram stated, "Alas, I do not know…" Riku yelled, "What about someone named Terra?" Reshiram stated, "I have not met this Terra in person… I have merely heard about him…" Reshiram said, "Before I go, I must ask…" Minako turned around as Reshiram spoke, "That keyblade you wield… Ventus chose you, didn't he?" Riku thought back to the man from so many years ago. He never told anyone he met Terra, not even Sora or King Mickey. Minako, on the other hand, thought back to the boy who saved her life when she was a little girl, all those years ago…

(Flashback: Birth By Sleep)

Even in such a large city, hardly anyone was out and about. The only things that were on the street were the Unversed. And a young girl known as Minako Aino. As Minako was playing outside, a lone Unversed, a Flood, popped up behind her, before being struck down by Thunder. Ventus ran up to where it was, when more of them appeared. Ventus fought to protect the girl. As she backed up, he cast Mine Square. One Flood, who had gotten past the magic mines, attacked Ventus's hand, causing him to drop his Keyblade. However, it carelessly stepped onto a mine, causing it to be destroyed. The Unversed stopped appearing as Ventus tried to summon his keyblade. However, nothing was happening. The young Minako held it in her hands, and walked up to Ventus. "Mister? You dropped this…" Ventus said, "Oh, Thanks." The young girl asked inquisitively, "Who are you, mister?" Ventus replied, "My name is Ventus. But, everyone just calls me Ven." Minako jubilantly replied, "I'm Minako Aino! And thanks for getting rid of those monsters!" Ventus took the Keyblade from Minako's hands, but neither noticed a small, blue light coming from the handle. The sign that the young girl would one day, wield the Keyblade, like Ventus had.

(End Flashback)

Minako said, "I… I guess he did…" Reshiram stated, "I see… That is all I wanted to know." Rei jumped onto Reshiram as it flew out of the tower. Rei yelled back, "See ya!" Minako said, "Wow. I can't believe Rei actually pulled that off. I know I wouldn't!" Rei yelled, "WOOOOOOOOO!" and jumped off when they were away from Dragonspiral Tower. Rei looked up to the sky, as Reshiram used Quiver Dance, and started flying faster.

"Hey, Donald, Riku!" Riku exclaimed, "Goofy! What are you doing here?" Goofy said, "And you must be that new Keyblade Wielder that the King told us about." Minako said, "Well, yeah, but, I'm just looking for my friends." Riku said, "That sounds awfully familiar…" Suddenly, the tower shook again, accompanied by a roar. "!"

Goofy exclaimed, "What was that?" Another Pokemon appeared in Reshiram's place. Riku said, "According to Shadow's booklet that's Zekrom." Zekrom roared as it flew outside and started flying around outside in patterns before doing a mid-air spiral and landing back in the tower. Zekrom rushed at Riku with surprising speed, given its size, and swiped at him with Dragon Claw. Riku countered with Dark Volley, which actually had some effect, unlike with Reshiram. Minako yelled, "All right you big, ugly freak! Come and get me!" Zekrom turned towards Minako, and a sphere of blue electricity enveloped it. It floated into the air, and slammed into Minako at high speeds, releasing a devastating pulse of electricity. Minako was knocked out in a single hit, as Goofy looked on in shock. Goofy was slammed into the wall by another Fusion Bolt. (Except he survived) Donald cast Blizzaga on the Electric/Dragon type, causing a large amount of damage, and was then smacked away by Dragon Claw. Riku kept up the Darkness based attacks, as they seemed to be doing more damage than anything else. Riku dodged another Fusion Bolt, and attacked with Dark Maelstrom (One of his Duel Sleights from Re:CoM), and Zekrom stopped attacking. "ENOUGH!" Like Reshiram, Zekrom could speak telepathically, but its voice was more gruff, compared to Reshiram's calmer sounding voice. "You're almost like two other Keyblade masters I've met in my time. One, you may know as Terra." Donald said, "Really? Who was the other?" Zekrom stated, "The other, was a young man named Xehanort…"

Riku exclaimed, "XEHANORT? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Zekrom said, "So, you too have fallen prey to Xehanort's machinations. But I can see why it was easy for him to manipulate you. You are much alike." Riku denied, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Zekrom said, "Your heart wasn't as weak back then as you give it credit. Xehanort knew exactly how to manipulate you." Riku exclaimed, "My heart was weak, that's all there is to it!" Zekrom continued, "When I first met Xehanort, he was very much like you were. A boy who yearned only to see other worlds." Riku said, "Hmph, is that so?" Zekrom said, "Yes, it is. He even came from the same world as you. I guess it runs in the family." Riku exclaimed, "I'M NOT RELATED TO XEHANORT!" Zekrom said, "What? You're not? Aw, damn it. And here I've been thinking otherwise " Minako said, "What can you tell us about this Terra?"

Shadow arrived (Using Chaos Control) with a CD in his hand. Goofy said, "Huh? What does that disk have to do with this Terra guy?" Shadow said, "Everything…" Shadow took out a laptop, and showed them the contents of the data. (The data showed every bit of Terra and Xehanort's final battle at the Keyblade Graveyard.)

Everyone looked in shock at Shadow. Riku exclaimed "Where did you find that data?" Shadow said, "That's the strange part. This data was stored deep within Metal Sonic's memory!"

Shadow said, "Since Sora defeated Xehanort's Heartless, and I defeated Xemnas, then-"

Minako said, "Then this Xehanort will be back as a whole person?" Shadow said, "Like how you're trying to destroy your friend's Heartless and Nobody." Minako said, "I don't see why I have to destroy her Nobody. She has the exact same memories, and she's not evil." Shadow sighed, "Let me guess… You didn't want to fight her Heartless either?" Minako exclaimed, "I didn't have to! Some stranger came out of nowhere, took my keyblade, and absolutely destroyed her! I even felt a little bad…" Shadow said, "Hm? Stranger? I guess that's convenient for you."

Donald said, "I know it might be hard for you to attack your friend, even it's her Nobody. But you have to!" Xerenas sighed, "He's right… Would you rather leave me an empty shell, incapable of feeling any true emotions?" Zekrom said, "This may be a touching moment, but…" Zekrom smacked them and sent them all flying by slamming them with its tail, and it yelled telepathically, "TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE SO I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE!"

Minako, Donald, and Xerenas landed in some snow. Goofy crashed into a frozen pond, and climbed out a second later. Shadow was the last one. Shadow did a few frontflips, and stuck a perfect landing. Minako said, "Nice landing."

Shadow commented, "This is the Giant Chasm… Watch out. I get the feeling there are gonna be some powerful Heartless…" Shadow looked around, and saw an ice blue Guard Armor. He jumped back, before he realized it didn't move. He commented, "I was half right. There are powerful Heartless… But they're all frozen!" Shadow knocked on the foot of a frozen Stealth Sneak, and it shattered, releasing the Heart within, before the heart also shattered. Shadow said, "Wow, talk about a deep freeze…" Minako complained, "Yeah… I'm f-f-f-freezing my tail off here!" Shadow said, "Shut up." Suddenly, A wild Metagross flew out of the grass, and attacked Minako with Meteor Mash. Shadow said, "Just, back away, and go around." Shadow was not seeking a fight at the moment, so he simply went around Metagross's territory, while the others followed suit, albeit, Minako did so grudgingly.

Shadow and the others went into another cavern further ahead, and they saw another Pokemon. "Kyurem. Another Legendary Pokemon of this region. Try not to get hit by its attacks. They will hurt… Luckily, its defenses are pretty damn weak." Kyurem roared, and Minako felt the air around her freeze. When Shadow started to feel himself freeze, he started to charge a Spin Dash. "Try freezing me NOW!" Any ice that got on Shadow immediately melted, as Shadow triumphantly exclaimed, "Hah! I knew that would work! I created enough friction to heat myself up enough to not be frozen!" Minako said, "Wow. I gotta hand it to Shadow, that's pretty clever…" Minako, Goofy, and Donald were already frozen in ice, as Xerenas dodged the ice shards in the air. Shadow charged another Spin Dash and sped towards Kyurem. At the last minute, he jumped, and punched Kyurem in the head. Shadow jumped back as Kyurem prepared another attack. Minako broke out of the ice, and charged towards Kyurem with Sliding Dash. Kyurem froze the floor, sending Minako spiraling out of control, and she crashed into the wall. Minako cast Thunder on the Boundary Pokemon. It didn't seem to do very much, as Kyurem started to glow, and then it unleashed Ice Burn. Minako yelled as the tip of her tail burned, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S SO COLD, YET IT BURNS SO MUCH!" Goofy charged towards Kyurem, as it prepared another attack. Kyurem glowed blue, and was enveloped by a lightning bolt, and it rammed into Goofy. Goofy was knocked into the water, frozen in ice.

Thinking logically, Minako splashed water on her tail. That only caused the freezing flames to intensify. Shadow yelled, "Minako! Hold your breath! I'll get rid of that Fire!" Minako yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO HOLD MY BREATH?" Shadow said, "Just do it…" Shadow punched the ground and shattered the ice around Minako. Shadow started running around Minako at rapid speeds, and explained, "It may be cold, but it's still fire! If I get rid of the oxygen, then there won't BE a fire!" Xerenas said, "That is-" Shadow stopped running, and they saw that Minako's tail was no longer on fire. Xerenas said, "The most brilliant thing he's ever done today." Minako jumped, and smashed her Keyblade into Kyurem. Kyurem froze Minako, except for her head, and spoke using telepathy. Its voice sounded sort of like a snake, yet with a hint of Reshiram's elegance (As well as, in Shadow's opinion, a slight British accent.)

Shadow said, "All right. Let's cut to the chase! Have you seen any Keyblade Masters?" Kyurem responded, "Yes… I have… One of them was named Aqua." Donald exclaimed, "You know Aqua? So-" Shadow interrupted, "Interesting… Any others?" Kyurem replied, "One other. He was extremely powerful, maybe even invincible. A Master among masters." Shadow exclaimed, "Now THAT'S the kind of Keyblade Master I'd like! What's his name?" Kyurem said, "I can't remember their name. But I remember it was in the midst of the Keyblade War." Shadow said, "Yeah, that's great, good-bye…"

(I kind of lost the last few paragraphs of this chapter while editing… Sorry about that. Anyways, after the last paragraph, they ran into Vanitas, who revealed that he was planning on using Usagi to forge the X-Blade. However, he killed Makoto, which caused Usagi to become a Heartless. Either she wasn't as pure hearted as one would believe, or something happened to her. Then, Minako's Star Shard takes her to another world. Again, we are very sorry for the inconveniece, and hope you can forgive me, and keep reading. This will never happen again.)


	3. Chapter 3

She landed on top of a person she knew very well. "Makoto?" Makoto said as Minako hugged her, still on the ground, "Minako? Are you dead?" Minako exclaimed, "Why would I be dead?" Makoto said as she pointed to a golden, glowing ring above her head, "Well… Uh… I've been told that I died, when I got here, and I had this glowing ring over my head. This place is Other World. This is the place where you go when you die. Every soul is judged by this guy King Yemma. He decides whether you go to Heaven… Or if you go to Hell." Minako said, "What about when we were reborn?" Makoto said, "I didn't ask him about that… I also didn't ask him he's the king of. Although, since I'm a Senshi, I guess I got special treatment!" Minako asked, "Special treatment?" Makoto said, "Well, normally, you don't keep your body when you die." When Minako tried to get up, her body felt like lead, and she fell down again. "Gah! When did I put on so much weight?" Makoto got up with little difficulty and explained, "Don't worry, you're not fat. It's just the gravity here is really strong. But it's great training! I've never felt so strong!" Minako said, "Wow… You might be as strong as Vegeta." Makoto looked confused for a second, then she exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I've heard of him! Come on, I'll introduce you to King Kai!" Makoto dragged Minako over to a small house.

When Minako laid eyes on King Kai, she commented, "Not much to look at…" King Kai yelled, "I'm hundreds of years old! I think I look fine for that age!" Minako sarcastically said, "Sorry I said anything…" King Kai said, "All right, why are you here?" Minako stood up and said, "Well, this Star Shard took me here." King Kai exclaimed, "Wow! I've never seen anything quite like this! This must be a really unique object. Possibly the only one of its kind!" Minako's Star Shard started glowing, and Minako said, "Makoto, grab on! Let's get out of here!" The star shard stopped glowing as Makoto sighed, "I can't… Since I'm no longer alive, I can't cross back into the realm of the living." Makoto said, "But don't worry! When you die, you know where to find me!" Minako said, "Hey, I'm not leaving without you!" Makoto sighed, "Oh boy… This will take forever to explain…" King Kai said, "Well, I've got forever, and she probably isn't in any rush!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood in front of Cooler, the older brother of Frieza. "I must say… Power levels as high as my younger brother's, and your fighting skills aren't too bad either. Unfortunately for you two, I had the edge in both of those areas." Neptune and Uranus were breathing heavily, having taken some heavy hits in the fight. Cooler stated, "Killing you two seems like such a waste… Perhaps you two are good enough to join my Armored Squadron." Neptune spat, "We'd never join you!" Cooler replied, "What a shame." He prepared to fire a Death Beam, but was stopped by a beep on his scouter. "WHAT? HOW CAN ANYONE HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER?" Cooler's scouter was specially built, so, instead of shattering when its sensors are overloaded, it shuts off instead. Cooler turned the scouter on again and yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF!" An attack from behind got his attention. "Shadow the Hedgehog… You've made quite a name for yourself!" Shadow said, "Then you should know you can't win." Cooler replied, "I was about to say the same thing to you." Suddenly, Salza contacted Cooler on his scouter. "Cooler! We've found the Saiyan that killed Frieza! Cooler said, "Conveniently for you, I have other things to do right now. I'll deal with you later." Cooler flew off, as Shadow said, "Finally, I thought he'd never leave! I have to say, you two held your own quite well."

Neptune demanded, "Who are you? And why were you watching us?" Shadow said, "I would've stepped in myself, but you guys looked like you had it under control for most of the time. And as for your first question, I am Shadow the Hedgehog." Uranus stated, "Yeah, we've heard a thing or two about you…" Shadow said, "I see my reputation extends pretty far. That's to be expected. After all- Hold on, I've got a text… HOW'D SHE GET MY NUMBER?" (Shadow's got an iPhone.) "That's rather interesting… CHAOS… CONTROL!" Shadow warped himself, and Uranus and Neptune, to Minako's location.

"That's why I can't go… I may have kept my body, but I still can't leave Other World." Shadow appeared with Uranus and Neptune, giving King Kai quite a shock. Minako yelled, "Shadow! Is there anything you can do for Makoto?" Makoto stated, "Minako. Just give up." Minako said, "Haruka, Michiru, what are YOU doing here?" (Sailor Uranus's real name is Haruka Ten'ou, and Sailor Neptune's real name is Michiru Kaiou.) Shadow said, "Hold on… I'm getting an idea…" Haruka demanded, "Well, tell us!" Shadow dialed a number on his phone. "Hey… Sonic. You busy?" Sonic said over the phone, "Yeah. I'm running around the area where I first met Amy, and I had my first battle with Metal Sonic. Brings back memories…." Shadow said, "Oh, good. While you're there…" Shadow whispered something into the phone, and Makoto disappeared in front of everyone. King Kai exclaimed, "Waaaaaah? What just happened? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Shadow said, "Sorry about that… CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow warped away with everyone as King Kai jumped up in shock.

They were back near Minako's home. Minako exclaimed, "Shadow! What's going on?" Michiru said, "Yeah, you've kind of left us in the dark…" Shadow said, "He should be here any minute… Now!" Suddenly, a blue hedgehog came to a screeching halt in front of everyone, carrying Makoto. Minako exclaimed, "How is she alive?" Shadow said, "Heh heh… Where Sonic was, there are these little things called Time Stones…" Sonic said, "All I had to do was go back in time, and save your friend before she was killed. Easy!" Minako said, "Setsuna's gonna be pissed…" Sonic said, "I… may have run into her…"

(Flashback)

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Makoto demaded. Then, Makoto saw a rather furious looking Setsuna ahead. And she was readying an attack. "Setsuna! It's me!" Sonic said, "Hey! I'm kind of busy right now! So, if you could just let us go, there won't be any trouble!" Setsuna continued to glare at Sonic, to which he replied, "Okay then! If you want to do this the hard way!" Sonic said to Makoto, "Hang on tight!" Sonic started running towards Setsuna, as she said, "You're not getting through me, hedgehog!'' At the last second, Sonic hit the Boost (he's using his Boost ability.), and rocketed right through Setsuna. Makoto screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Setsuna said, "I can't feel my legs…" Makoto screamed, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR LEG'S BROKEN! I DON'T THINK IT SHOULD BEND THAT WAY!" Sonic made a face, as if he were creeped out, and said, "I am, really sorry about that! Are you okay?" Setsuna screamed angrily, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? YOU BROKE MY FUCKING LEGS, YOU FUCKING HEDGEHOG! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING ASK ME IF I'M OKAY? I WILL FUCK YOU UP, AND KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE POWER? I HAVE SO MUCH FUCKING POWER! I AM SAILOR FUCKING PLUTO! I AM-" Sonic ran off, as Setsuna continued to rant.

(End Flashback)

Minako, despite being in a state of shock, managed to ask, "S-s-she really said all that?" Makoto said, "I know… I didn't know she had it in her…" Makoto shuddered, "I hate to see how she'd react to being asked how old she is…" Suddenly, Minako's Star Shard started glowing, and she grabbed Makoto, who had just gotten back on her feet. Sonic sighed, and said, "What? I don't get a thank you?"

They were warped to the Pokemon world, but this time, in the Kanto region, in Celadon City. Minako and Makoto landed with a crash, after colliding with something in midair. Erika, the Gym Leader, walked out to see the commotion. She gasped as she saw that both of them were unconscious, before she took them inside.

Minako woke up first. As the saiyan Senshi of Venus got up, she noticed she was in someoene's room. Erika walked in and said, "Oh, you're awake. You recovered really quickly!" Minako rubbed her head as she said, "To be honest, I regained consciousness as soon as you got me in that bed. I was just tired, that's all." Then she said, "Where's Makoto?" Erika said, "Oh, your friend? I don't think she's up yet. Should I show you around?" Minako said, "That would be nice…"

As they got to the garden, they saw that Makoto WAS up. "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Another girl in the gym ran towards the area, and saw a Victribel, and Makoto's torso was stuck in Victribel's mouth, with everything from the waist down outside. The girl yelled, "Victribel! Spit her out!" She pulled on Makoto's legs, as Victribel released its grip on her, and Makoto slammed into the girl. Makoto got up quickly, as she said, "Thanks Erika. But… We have to get going now." Another woman ran into the gym, gasping for breath. "ERIKA! I JUST SAW SOMETHING INCREDIBLE!" Minako said, "Ah…" The other woman exclaimed, "Not one, not two, but THREE Legendary Pokemon! The birds Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno!"

The others ran outside, but when they looked up, Zapdos was on the roof, and the other two were gone. Zapdos looked down on the people, seemingly focusing on Sailor V. As Sailor V summoned her Keyblade, Zapdos glared at her, recognizing the general shape of a Keyblade, and it suddenly attacked, sparkles emanating from it as it flew above the two. (A Shiny Zapdos)

Zapdos flapped its wings rapidly, creating a very hot wind. Makoto was sweating as as she shouted, "SUPREME THUNDER!" Her aim was off, but, much to her surprise, Zapdos flew into it, and the electricity enveloped it. The woman shouted, "You idiot! This Zapdos has the Lightningrod ability! Electric attacks will only make it more powerful!" Zapdos attacked Sailor V with Dragon Pulse, which she deflected by spinning her Keyblade out in front of her. Zapdos's next attack, Thunderbolt, was also deflected. Zapdos got angry, and a blue sphere appeared in front of its beak. It fired the sphere as Minako continued spinning her Keyblade, but Aura Sphere went at an angle and hit her hand, causing her to drop the Keyblade. "Ow!" Zapdos prepared another Aura Sphere, until a net dropped on it. Wondering where the net came from, they looked up and saw an oddly shaped balloon. A female voice announced, "Prepare for trouble!" A male voice followed, "And make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" "WOBBUFETT!" Erika exclaimed, "Team Rocket!" Jessie sent out her Arbok, as Minako resummoned her Keyblade and yelled, "Bring it on!" As Arbok was about to attack Minako, Jessie saw something she never thought she'd see again. "It… can't be… Arbok, stop!" Erika and the others looked at each other in confusion, as Jessie yelled, "You! Where did you get that?" Minako yelled back, "Like I'd tell you something like that! Why?" James asked sheepishly, "I thought we were after the Gym Leader's Pokemon…" Meowth said, "Yeah, can we go now? We got us a Zapdos!" Jessie said, "Not yet… Not until I have that Keyblade…" James said, "But…" Jessie yelled, "BUT NOTHING! THAT KEYBLADE IS MINE! In fact… ARBOK! RETURN!" She recalled Arbok into its Pokeball, and jumped out of the blimp, as Minako jumped to the top of a building, as Jessie continued falling. Jessie apparently just thought at that moment that jumping out of a hot air ballon was not the best idea, as she tried to grab onto the side of a building, but, as Minako had turned around, Jessie grabbed her tail instead, causing her to scream in pain. "LET GO OF THAT! IT HURTS!" Minako jumped down, and grabbed Jessie before she fell too far, and tossed her back into the balloon. Minako then used Strike Raid to cut the top of the net holding Zapdos, and it flew into the sky. And then came to face with Team Rocket. Meowth said, "No hard feelings, right?" Zapdos fired an Aura Sphere at the balloon, making a hole in it, and sending Team Rocket flying. They yelled in unison, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" "WOBBUFETT!" There was a twinkle in the sky, as Minako looked towards the direction they blasted off in. Zapdos flew off in the other direction, as Minako thought, "Still no sign of Ami anywhere… But I can't lose hope…" Minako's Star Shard started glowing, as Makoto grabbed onto her, warping them to another world.


	4. Chapter 4

Minako looked around at this new world. Minako said, "Wow… Creepy place…" The sky was pitch black, except for a crescent moon, and they seemed to be in a graveyard. Makoto jumped and screamed as Minako said, "What is it Makoto?" Makoto stammered, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You!" Minako said, "What about me?" Makoto said, "Look at yourself!" Minako took out a mirror screamed as well. "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Minako's skin, and eyes, as well as her hair (and Keyblade) were toned down and faded, and her fuku (outfit) was now black and orange. She had a small, pumpkin shaped mask over her right eye (much like Sora's in this world.), Her hair ribbon, and the ridges of her skirt, were made from spider webs (which, were not only comfy, but also rather sturdy.) Her stockings, tail, and shoes (The ones she got at Shopping Mall Nine in Unova) were also black. She also appeared to have fangs now, though only one showed outside her mouth. She looked at Makoto, and screamed, "Yikes! What happened to you?"

Makoto's skin, eyes, as well as her hair were toned down and faded. Her hair also took on a wild and untamed look, and she was now wearing ripped jeans. Patches of brown fur showed through the holes in her new jeans, which mortified Makoto. She also had a black shirt and gloves. From what Minako could see, Makoto's upper body was free of fur. Her teeth all looked a bit sharper. She wasn't wearing shoes, and her nails were now more like hind claws. Makoto exclaimed, "Am I some sort of werewolf?" Minako said, "It's okay Makoto. I think you look great."

Makoto sighed, "It's not my looks I'm worried about…" She exclaimed as she scratched her back with her right leg (kind of like a dog), "I think I have fleas!"

Shadow appeared in another part of the same world with Haruka and Michiru. Shadow was unchanged, Michiru was a witch (a rather good-looking witch.), and Haruka looked like a vampire. (Black clothes, and a cape, pale skin, and fangs) Shadow said, "And this is Halloween Town." Haruka said, "What happened to us?" Shadow said, "That's just what you look like in this world. It's nothing to worry about." Michiru said, "Well, I think I look good. Except for the green skin. I like the outfit though!" Haruka said, "Can we go now?" Shadow said, "Yeah… Nothing interesting is going on here. But… There's Minako and Makoto. You can stay here and go with Minako. Michiru here doesn't exactly look the LEAST bit frightening…" Shadow used Chaos Control, but left Haruka behind. Haruka said, "Uh, you'll pick me up, right?''

The three eventually got to Halloween Town Square, when Minako said, "Let's check that place out!" She ran towards the tallest structure in the town, as the other two objected. "We don't know anything about this place! This isn't a good idea!"

Makoto noticed a few Nobodies, and yelled, "Get back here!" Minako sighed, "Well, I guess we should take care of these things…" Haruka took out her Space Sword (which looked rather rusted now), and slashed at a Dusk. It quickly slid under the swing and attacked Haruka. Minako was busy fighting a few more Dusks, when a Samurai appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back. Minako viciously counterattacked, destroying it in one hit. Makoto sighed, "These things are so annoying." As she sweep kicked another Dusk. Finally, Minako killed the last one, and ran inside.

She saw Donald talking with a tall skeleton. "First Heartless, and now Nobodies?" The tall skeleton scratched his skull with his bony fingers, "That's why we're here. Maybe Dr. Finkelstein knows what's going on." Minako walked in, and exclaimed, "Donald? What are you doing here?" Makoto and Haruka ran in a second later, as Donald said, "Well… You noticed those Nobodies, right?" The skeleton man said, "I was hoping Dr. Finkelstein would know why they showed up so suddenly… Oh, that's right! I am Jack Skellington! THE PUMPKIN KING!"

Minako and the others introduced themselves, as Jack said, "Well… You three don't exactly inspire fear and terror." He pointed a bony finger towards Makoto and exclaimed, "But I have to hand it to you! You get points for realism!" Makoto said as she scratched her back again, "Yeah… TOO realistic! Stupid fleas…"

The man known as Dr. Finkelstein said, "Ah, yes… Those things… Well, a few days ago, I was busy thinking, as usual, when I started thinking about past experiments I could improve. Donald, Jack, I'm sure you remember THIS…" Dr. Finkelstein moved his chair over to a cabinet, and pulled out a beating heart with a lock on it. Minako nearly vomited at the sight, but Dr, Finkelstein continued, "I tried substituting some of the ingredients, until the heart started turning red. Then, these, Nobodies, started showing up!" Donald said, "Well, that makes sense…" Jack Skellington said, "The worst part is, Halloween is just a month away! If we don't get rid of these things quickly, we could have real trouble!"

Minako exclaimed, "You can count on us!" Makoto said as she scratched furiously, "As soon as I get this spot behind me shoulder! Ah ah ah. That's better. I could never reach that spot."

They left town and went into Hinterlands, where they found a few shaped doors. Out of all of the doors, only one of them looked at all interesting. The one shaped like a pine tree had a big lock on it." Minako shot a beam of light out of her keyblade, and it hit the lock. The lock unlatched, and Minako opened the door. Makoto said, "I think that door was locked for a reason!"

Minako fell into the hole that was behind the door. Makoto and Haruka jumped in after her. "Woah! Where does this lead? It's cold!"

Minako, Haruka, and Michiru landed in snow, and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the scenery. "It's beautiful!"

Minako was wearing a santa hat, and a santa patterned dress. She had black boots, and white knee socks. Even her tail had a ribbon around it near the end. In addition, everyone's skin, hair and eyes were now their natural color. Makoto cried out, "WOOHOO!" Minako burst out laughing as Makoto stared down. Her outfit a was red and green fuku, and she had the brown snow boots. Minako giggled, "THAT'S NOT WHAT'S SO FUNNY! YOU HAVE ANTLERS!" Makoto yelled angrily, "So what? You still have that stupid tail!" Makoto noticed a red glow in front of her face. "Damn it…" Minako said, "Your nose is glowing…" Makoto's nose didn't have a red orb on it at all. Her nose was actually glowing. Haruka sighed, "Let's just get out of here." Haruka was dressed as a Christmas elf, complete with pointy ears. Minako said, "Aw, come on Haruka! You look great! I like it!"

They went down to the square, which had a jolly merry-go-round in the middle. Minako's eyes lit up, until Nobodies showed up, in swarms. More Samurais showed up than before, and there was even a Sorcerer. Minako sighed, "So much for having fun…"

The Sorcerers blocked every attack that the others tried, until a Samurai stabbed Haruka in the back. Minako felt her rage build up, until she suddenly had a blue aura similar to Vegeta's, sending snow into the houses. She crushed every Nobody in about a minute, and, as her aura faded, held Haruka in her arms. "Haruka!"

A man who many would instantly recognize, walked out and said in a jolly voice, "What's all the commotion?" Makoto poured a red liquid down Haruka's throat, and she instantly recovered! "Where did you get that?" Makoto said, "Oh, it was in Setsuna's pocket. She wasn't gonna need it."

She looked up and gasped, "He's real…" Haruka exclaimed, "Michiru owes me $50!" Makoto exclaimed, "Santa! I know it's not Christmas, but… could you get me a flea collar? I HATE these fleas!" She sat down and scratched at her neck with her right leg again (Despite no longer being a werewolf. How is she STILL so flexible?) Haruka sighed, "Why don't you just roll around in the snow? Freeze them off?" Makoto exclaimed, "Great idea!" She started playing in the snow like a little child, as Minako and Haruka went into the Christmas Tree Plaza.

A Twilight Thorn was standing tall, with smaller Nobodies standing around it. Minako summoned her Keyblade and exclaimed, "That thing is huge!" Haruka said, "If we take this thing down, we'll have a lot less of these things to worry about!"

Minako's blue aura intensified, as she seemed to disappear. The Nobodies in the area looked confused, as they were cut down in one attack. The Twilight Thorn brought its massive arm down on Minako. She stopped it with her keyblade, barely struggling, as her aura intensified again. "Is that all you've got?" She jumped above it, and brought her keyblade down on it. It was destroyed very easily, as her aura died down, and she took deep breaths. Haruka exclaimed, "You made that look so easy! I bet even Shadow would be impressed!"

As they returned to Makoto, who was still playing in the snow in front of Santa's house, Santa walked outside and said, in a slightly less jolly voice, "Are you the one who destroyed all those creatures?" Minako nervously said, "Yes…" Santa Claus said, "If I'm correct, they started appearing in Halloween Town as well, have they not?" Haruka said, "Yeah. That Dr. Finklestein guy made some sort of heart and-" Santa said, "Yes, Jack told me about THAT incident. But, these Nobodies, are completely unrelated to that, strange as it may seem"

Donald arrived (Now he's a snowman.) with King Mickey (who was not changed.) King Mickey said, "I came as quick as I could when I heard about the Nobodies here!" Makoto said, "You… wouldn't happen to be… King Mickey would you?" King Mickey replied, "Yup! And you must be Makoto!" Makoto and Haruka introduced themselves to the King, as Santa said, "Donald, you remember when Dr, Finklestein created that Experiment, the one you helped Jack stop?" Donald said, "Yeah. It was stealing Christmas presents because it was looking for a heart, or something like that." Santa said, "The Nobodies were after the same thing." Minako sighed, "In that case, I kind of feel bad for them…" Donald said, "So… Dr. Finklestein's artificial heart is NOT the cause of the Nobodies here?" Mickey said, "Not even close. A heart is not something that can be created, by those who do not understand it." Haruka asked, "Those who do not understand it? Has anyone managed to make one?" Santa said, "Well…" Mickey exclaimed, "Someone did! His name was Professor Gerald! I know, because I managed to find a few pages of his journal in Ansem's old lab! It started more than 50 years ago…"

(Flashback)

Professor Gerald enlisted the help of an alien named Black Doom, to assist him with his latest project. With Black Doom's help, he created the Ultimate Life Form, known as Shadow the Hedgehog. He hoped Shadow's power, would allow mankind to live in peace. However, midway through the process Gerald soon realized Black Doom's evil intentions. Gerald also created the Biolizard as a last resort to stop the Black Arms, the race of aliens Black Doom was the leader of, in case Shadow was unable to. While creating the Biolizard, he realized Shadow was still missing something. He looked back at Shadow, and realized power alone wouldn't be enough for mankind's protector. "Of course… He needs to be capable of compassion… Otherwise, what good is power?" His granddaughter Maria had a very kind heart, much like Shadow's should be. Capable of kindness. And yet he would also have to be ready to fight if anything, such as the Black Arms, were to threaten mankind. After trial-and-error, he had finally succeeded in creating a heart (much like the ones that come out of Emblem Heartless). Indeed, Shadow was now complete…

(End Flashback)

Minako said, "If this Gerald guy created Shadow to protect mankind, why is Shadow such a jerk?" Makoto said as she rolled in the snow, "Yeah! Explain THAT!" Mickey said, "Well, the government of the world Gerald was from though Shadow was a threat, so they forced Gerald to shut down his research… His Granddaughter, Maria, tried to escape with Shadow to the world below the Space Colony ARK. However, one of the soldiers shot Maria, who Shadow considered a very close friend of his. Shadow was then put in stasis, before he was awakened 50 years later."

Minako said, "I guess that would make sense… Like how Usagi became a Nobody when Makoto died…" Mickey continued, "As I was saying, that's the reason he's-" Minako interrupted, "A jerk?" Mickey said, "Well, I wouldn't say that." Makoto asked, "What about this Black Doom guy?" Mickey explained, "Shadow defeated him not too long ago! That's when he learned about his past." Haruka turned around and said, "Speaking of Shadow, there he is with Michiru." Michiru was wearing the same outfit as Haruka, while Shadow was unchanged in his appearance. Michiru said, "We heard everything…" Shadow said, "It's really nothing to me now. There's no use trying to change the past… What you can do, is make what you will of the present." Haruka said solemnly, "Wow. Well, now that we found Minako, me and Michiru should be going… We wouldn't want to get in your way anymore than we already have…" Shadow said in response, "When did I ever say you were in my way? As far as I'm concerned, you two are all right. Come on, let's get going." Shadow yelled, "CHAOS… CONTROL!" He, Haruka, and Michiru disappeared in a flash of green light.

Santa said, "I always knew Shadow wasn't a bad person. He considers Haruka and Michiru his friends now, and he really does care for them…" Thinking about Santa's words, Minako grabbed a hold of her glowing star shard, and Makoto. The Star Shard warped them to another world as Santa whispered to himself, "And the Easter Bunny now owes me $50…"

Minako was back in Olympus Coliseum! "I can't wait until I face Lightning again!" Makoto asked, "Lightning?" Fang, who was waiting at the gates, sighed, "About time you got here. Your match is starting!" Minako exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot that I registered! I'm so sorry!"

"So, Herc. When's this new person coming?" Hercules reassured the aging trainer of heroes. "Relax, Phil, they'll be here." Minako gasped as she ran inside, "Sorry I'm late!" Hercules exclaimed, "Actually, you're right on time!" Phil said, "Kid, I gotta tell you, you're not going to last long. There's this new guy, and his last match wasn't even a contest for him!" Makoto said, "I'm with her, so I'll just watch…" They heard Shadow shout, "Another victory for Team Gurren!" Phil said, "Well, that's your cue."

Minako stepped in the arena herself, to face Lightning. "You're back… Have you gotten better?" Minako grinned and said, "You'll see…" She gained a blue aura like Vegeta's, and she charged towards Lightning. Lightning thought, "When did she get so strong?" Minako barely contained her power as her aura intensified. Lightning spun her blades around her, and cast Thundaga on Minako. She stopped as she was hit by the thunder, and the hair on her tail stood up. Lightning tried casting Firaga, but Minako deflected it with a backhand. Lightning thought, "The last time I saw her was when we went to her world. There's no way she could have gotten so much stronger in just 2 days! Then again, I don't quite remember her having a tail…" Minako's aura intensified, and she smashed Lightning in the head with her Keyblade, knocking her unconscious instantly. Minako gasped, "Did… Did I do that? What happened to me? I just… went out of control!" She carried Lightning out, and laid her down somewhere out of the way. "I can't believe I could do something like that… To my friend no less… I'm so sorry, Phil…" Phil exclaimed, "Ah, it's all right. Just get ready for the next match." Minako exclaimed, "Who is it?" Phil said, "Ah, some whackjob. He may be crazy, but don't underestimate him. I got three words of advice for you. Don't. Get. Too. Cocky." Minako thought, "That was four words…"

A new person approached Minako and said, "I saw that match! I gotta admit, you're really strong! But… who are you?" Minako introduced herself to the stranger, and he replied, "And I'm Goku! I'm really looking forward to fightning you!" Minako said, "What? But, your next opponent is Shadow! He's way stronger than you!" Goku (He's wearing his normal outfit, not that RIDICULOUS Yardrat outfit! He got home from Namek just the day before.) exclaimed, "I know! That's the whole reason I came here! I wanted to fight strong people! Oh, my match is about to start!" Minako said, "You weren't fazed by what I did to Lightning?" Goku exclaimed as he ran in, "Don't worry! It was probably an accident! You don't seem like the type of person who'd do that on purpose!" Phil yelled, "Hey! New guy! Match is starting! Hurry it up!" Goku ran inside in a hurry, as Minako thought, "Goku huh? Seems like a nice guy…"

Shadow declared, "Haruka, Michiru, let's show this guy the spirit of Team Gurren!" Michiru said, "I don't know how Shadow could have stayed up all night to watch all those episodes of Gurren Lagann. I lost conciousness at about 1 in the morning."

Goku exclaimed as Shadow walked in, "Wow! So that's this Shadow guy I keep hearing about! I don't think I've ever been this excited! I really can't wait to see what you're capable of!" Shadow said, "Trust me. That feeling will be replaced by pain, REALLY quickly!"

Shadow used Chaos Control to stop time, leaving Goku frozen in place, and proceeded to pummel on the frozen Goku, before Chaos Cotnrol wore off. Goku felt the force of every punch and fell down, before getting up. Goku's demeanor became more serious as he said, "I didn't think I'd use this until the finals…" Goku shouted, "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" Goku suddenly had a fierce red aura, and his body had a red tinge to it. Goku rushed towards Shadow with a punch that sent him flying into the stands. "Damn!", Shadow cursed. "I can see I'll have to get serious too…"

Shadow and Goku went into the center of the ring, exchanging punches, when Haruka and Michiru joined in to attack Goku. Goku thought to himself, "I don't believe it! These two are just teenage girls, and they're stronger than Frieza!" as Haruka kicked him across the face. Goku thought, "They sure do kick a lot harder though!" Goku punched the two of them away, and said, "Sorry, but I have to end this now. KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" His red aura intensified, and he yelled, "KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAAA!" He held his hands out in front of him as he fired a huge blue beam from them, heading straight towards Haruka and Michiru. Shadow warped in front of Haruka and Michiru, and knocked them out of the way, taking the full force of the Kaio-Ken x20 Kamehameha. Shadow only appeared to be bruised, but what he said next shocked everyone. "I'm forfeiting…" Goku exclaimed in shock as his Kaio-Ken aura wore off, "What? Why?" Shadow sighed, "I'm strong enough to take you on, but you could seriously hurt these two. The only reason they survived is because I took most of that blast." Goku said, "Well, maybe someday, we'll be able to go one-on-one! Until then, I'll keep training!" Shadow said, "Yeah, sure… You do that."

Haruka said, "That's not the ONLY reason, is it…" Shadow said, "Actually, there is another reason… You'll see…"

Hades sighed, "Why did I hire this nutjob?" He was referring to the mercenary he hired. And he was starting to regret it. "So, who am I supposed to kill again?" Hades said, "I keep telling you, his name is Hercules!"

The mercenary made several kung-fu poses. Until he realized he was facing away from his opponent. Minako thought, "Who's this weirdo?" As if reading her mind, the mercenary exclaimed, "You don't know me? I'm Deadpool! I'm the Ghost of Christmas KICK YOUR ASS!" Makoto, who was watching in the stands, thought, "This guy is completely insane…" Deadpool pulled out two guns, and started sbooting at Minako, as she blocked each bullet with her Keyblade. Minako cast a Fire spell, burning Deadpool, and he jumped around, firing bullets randomly. He stopped and exclaimed, "Stop, drop, and roll!" and did exactly that, putting out the flame. He approached Minako and yelled, "KATANA-RAMA!" He unsheathed a katana, and stabbed Minako in the heart. "I'm glad I sharpened this thing!" Deadpool shouted, "SHORYUKEN!" and did a jumping uppercut that launched Minako into the air. She landed facedown with a thud as Makoto shouted, "Minako! NOOOO!" Deadpool exclaimed, "See that, people? That was without any fancy magic or monsters! That was pure Deadpool right there! Yeah, that's right! I'm awesome!" Makoto couldn't even cry, she was so confused. "Who are you talking to?" Deadpool exclaimed, "The readers!" As Deadpool did a victory dance, Minako's hand twitched. Makoto whispered, "I don't believe it…" As Deadpool was moonwalking, he felt a hand grab his throat. "Hey! Watch it, pal! I-" Deadpool looked to see Minako was the one who grabbed him. "You're still alive? I call hax!" Minako's face was contorted with rage, as Deadpool said, "Hey, uh, you gonna give that back?" Minako pulled the Katana out of her chest, and tossed it on the ground. Deadpool said, "I guess not." Before Minakoo tossed Deadpool into the wall. Deadpool groaned, "Lousy writer… I should have won…" Minako said, "Yeeeeeah… Keep telling yourself that…"

Goku exclaimed, "So, you're my last opponent?" Minako said, "Yeah, I am. Now, let's get started!" She attacked using Ars Arcanum, but before she could land the first hit, Goku used the Afterimage Technique, an evasive technique which makes the user seemingly disappear. Goku reappeared behind Minako, catching a glimpse of her tail. He exclaimed, "Wait… you're a saiyan too?" Minako thought, "Another Saiyan… Then, could he be… Kakarot? He's a Super Saiyan?"

Goku said, "Say… Do you dye your hair? I thought Saiyans only had black hair!" Minako said, "Hold on, are you Kakarot?" Goku thought, "How does she know my Saiyan name?" She smashed Goku's head with her Keyblade, sending him into the stands. Goku stood up, heavily breathing, and thought, "I REALLY wanted to avoid it coming to this, but…" Goku shouted angrily as he got a gold aura, his hair (and eyebrows) turned golden-yellow, and his eyes turned green. Goku exclaimed, his voice sounding much angrier, "Now I'm gonna get serious!" Minako felt something, deeper inside, within her subconscious, awaken. It felt like a raging power, driven by her recently-acquired Saiyan instincts. Minako shouted as her hair and eyebrows started to turn a slightly darker yellow, and her hair became spiky. She also had more spiky hair that went down to her shoulders. (Basically, her hairstyle as a Super Saiyan is similar to Super Saiyan Broly's.) Her eyes became green, and much angrier. Goku punched Minako in the face, but she turned towards Goku to slash him across the face. "VENUS, CRESCENT BEAM!" A large beam of orange energy flew towards Goku. Goku yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!" He fired a beam of blue energy larger than the one used on Shadow, and it made contact with the Venus Crescent Beam." The attacks both stopped and hit midway, causing an explosion. The two were knocked back, but rushed at each other, and engaged in a high-speed fist fight, until Hades appeaered and exclaimed, "Time out!"

A large, glowing red foot kicked Minako, as Goku tried to punch it, but he felt a burn where his hand hit. Goku thought to himself, "GAH! This guy's way hotter than the lava on Namek!" Hades announced, "I was saving this for Hercules, but you've left me, no other choice! Say hello, TO MAGMA TITAN!" Goku fired another Super Kamehameha at Magma Titan, but it had little effect. Hades turned red and exclaimed, "IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT, TOO BAD! BECAUSE IT'S GONNA BE WAY HOTTER WHERE YOU'RE GOING IN THE UNDERWORLD!" Minako got angrier, as she fired a Venus Crescent Beam, but again, it had no effect. Minako cast a Blizzaga spell on Magma Titan, causing it to freeze. However, the ice melted, as Magma Titan punched at Minako. She felt the blazing heat and screamed in pain. Goku blasted its hand off with a Super Kamehameha, allowing Minako to escape. Minako furiously shouted, "FREEZE, YOU UGLY FREAK!" Magma Titan froze again, and before it could melt, Minako shattered the frozen Titan with a Strike Raid attack. Hades exclaimed, "NO! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE, YOU GOTTA DO IT YOURSELF!"

Goku yelled, "I know who you are. But I will give you a chance to leave. Just promise to give up your evil ways!" Hades said casually, "Let me ask you something. Do you REALLY, think you can reason with the God of the Underworld?" Hades summoned a pillar of fire around himself, as Goku yelled, "YOU FOOL!" Goku fired a huge beam of blue energy, with his Super Saiyan aura around it, from his right hand. It hit Hades and sent him flying through the Coloseum wall. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Goku's hair and eyes returned to normal, as he said, "You didn't tell me you were a Super Saiyan as well!" Minako clutched her head as she returned to normal and said, "Super… Saiyan?" Goku said, "You mean you don't remember? That's odd… That didn't happen to me." Minako said, "What caused you to become a Super Saiyan, Kakarot?" Goku thought back to Planet Namek Goku said, "Well… I guess we should finish that match now!"

Phil ran into the arena and said, "Not happening!" Goku exclaimed, "WHAT? Why not?" Phil yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE PLACE! ESPECIALLY THAT WALL!" Goku said, "I'm sorry…" Minako grabbed Makoto as her Star Shard started glowing, and they left Olympus Coliseum." Goku said, "Hello? Where did you go?" Phil yelled, "WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? GET TO WORK ON FIXING THE PLACE!" Goku

Everyone appeared, standing face-to-face with Xerenas in Agrabah, just outside the Cave of Wonders. Rei was in the middle of confronting her, when she got distracted by Minako, allowing Xerenas to run into the cave. Rei yelled, "Good going, Minako! You let her get away!" Minako said, "I-It's not like she could've gotten that far!" Makoto said, "Yeah! She's probably in that… scary looking cave…" Shadow said, "Ah, the Cave of Wonders… It's strange… I've been to this place many times, and it's been a bit of a different experience every time… I'll go in first. There's nothing it can throw at me that I can't handle!"

The first room was unchanged from the last time Shadow was here (KH II). However, the next room was a flaming maze which had to be navigated around. Shadow said, "I'll be riiiiiight back." Shadow warped out, then reappeared a second later with a fedora, and a brown, leather whip. "Let's go…"

Minako got separated from the others, and saw a large diamond on a stand. Shadow stopped her from jumping for it, and said, "Don't you know anything? It's probably a trap!" Shadow dragged her away, to the exit of the maze, where everyone was waiting.

Minako was the first one in the next room, which was a long hallway. Minako exclaimed, "Come on! There's nothing to fear here!" Shadow warped in front of Minako and stopped her from going further. He said sternly, "That's what scares me…" Shadow saw a lone Heartless, and tossed it down the hallway. It was crushed by a series of spike traps, flame streams, and ceiling crushers. Shadow exclaimed, "This isn't even remotely fair!"

Master Xehanort was confronting Vanitas in the Lamp Champer (which was unchanged from KH1). "Vanitas! What do you think you're doing?" Vanitas took off the helmet and mask concealing his head, and revealed himself, as Minako and the others came in. Vanitas said, "I'd ask how you brats got past that last one, but seeing as Shadow is with you, I'm not surprised…" He turned around as he summoned his Keyblade, Void Gear. Vanitas smirked as he said, "I may bear a resemblence to Sora, but I'm nothing like him." Shadow yelled, "So, you're not a loser?" Vanitas said, "Not only that. But I'm far more powerful as well!" Shadow struck at Vanitas preemptively with a kick to the face, and knocked him down with one attack. Shadow taunted, "What was that about being stronger?" Vanitas said, "Heh heh heh. I have no business with you yet Shadow…" Master Xehanort said, "If you seek the X-Blade, then I have separated the girl's heart from her. As for her Heartless, that was my clever doing. By filling her heart with darkness, it allowed a Heartless to be created. Without her heart, you cannot complete the X-Blade!" Vanitas said, "Well, good thing I have a backup plan…"

A girl appeared out of darkness, her eyes blank and expressionless. "Her heart may be damaged, but that suits me JUST fine!" Minako exclaimed, "Ami!" Vanitas dragged her through a corridor of darkness, as Master Xehanort blocked the others from following. Minako yelled, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Master Xehanort said, "If Vanitas uses YOU to forge the X-blade, he will be completely unstoppable! He merely intends to use her as bait!" Minako yelled, "I can't just abandon her, though!" Shadow exclaimed, "I'll get rid of him!" as he rushed towards Master Xehanort, but he cast Reflect, and sent Shadow flying back. Shadow exclaimed, "Gah! That was luck!" Shadow let loose a barrage of punches, as Master Xehanort cast Reflega. When Shadow was done punching, the barrier reflected all the force, multiplied, back to Shadow. Shadow was sent flying into the wall. He said, "I can't believe it… Beaten by an Evil Spock…" Shadow collapsed, as Minako turned Super Saiyan and yelled, "FIRST, YOU KILL MAKOTO, AND NOW YOU DESTROYED AMI'S HEART! I'M GONNA KILL YOU OLD MAN!" Master Xehanort thought, "Such rage! And yet she's unaffected by the darkness… It's more like, pure, raw power! How is this possible?"

Master Xehanort exclaimed, "I had nothing to do with your friend's heart being destroyed!" as he barely blocked another blow from Minako. Minako didn't let up her assault. She was fueled by the unmitigated rage of a Super Saiyan. Master Xehanort didn't have a chance to cast Reflect between Minako's strikes. Makoto exclaimed, "Wait! He had nothing to do with Ami being taken by Vanitas! He's telling the truth!" Minako growled, "Now… Out of my way…" Master Xehanort sighed as he opened a corridor of darkness, "This dark corridor will take you to Vanitas… You might still be able to save your-" Master Xehanort was cut off by a Chaos Spear impaling him through the chest. Shadow had recovered from the Reflega attack, and mumbled, "You expected me to believe you? That was payback old man." Makoto said, "Shadow, come on!" Shadow tried to get up, but merely collapsed again. Haruka and Michiru ran towards Shadow. Haruka exclaimed, "You go on without us! We'll get Shadow out of here!" They nodded as they ran into the Corridor of Darkness.

Minako, Rei, and Makoto were now in a barren wasteland, only decorated by an uncountable number of keyblades embedded in the ground on both sides of them. Minako shuddered as she asked, "What is this place?" Ami was standing a short distance away, her back turned towards everyone, and said, "This place… is the Keyblade Graveyard." Makoto whimpered, "Graveyard?" Rei asked, " A long time ago, many Keyblade wielders waged a fierce war in this very wasteland, in order to obtain the X-Bldae…" Rei said, now feeling very uneasy, "Is there… Anything else we should know?" Ami said, "Actually yes. This is also…"

She turned around as her eyes turned yellow, and they heard Vanitas's voice coming from Ami, "YOUR FINAL RESTING PLACE!" Minako summoned her Keyblade as she turned Super Saiyan. "VANITAS!" Vanitas exclaimed, "My original plan WAS using you, that much the old man had right… Unfortunately, the way you are now, I was unable to use you. So this girl was the next best thing… However, her heart needed a little, fixing…" Minako shouted, "You destroyed Ami's heart. You caused Usagi to lose hers, as well as Makoto's death… I'm not showing you any mercy!" Ami's clothes changed to Vanitas's outfit, as she summoned the X-Blade. Vanitas exclaimed, "Perfect! I need a proper test of the X-Blade's power!" Vanitas whispered to himself, "And maybe getting used to this body…" Vanitas swung the X-Blade, creating a whirlwind that sent Makoto and Rei flying. "Heh heh! Where are your friends now?" Vanitas jumped over an attack that Minako knew well. "That attack. It's Usagi's!"

Usagi was back to her old self, and she kicked Vanitas in the face. Vanitas said, "Oh, if it isn't the spoiled little princess! Well, there's a place for brats like you! AND THAT'S HELL!" Vanitas prepared another attack with the X-Blade, but Goku (As a Super Saiyan) appeared in front of him using Instant Transmission, and yelled, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired a Kamehameha at Vanitas, sending him flying backwards. Goku said, "So, you're the source of the evil energy I just felt!" Vanitas said, "Finally, a challenge to me!" Goku punched Vanitas across the face, and sent him flying into the cliff face. Goku used Instant Transmission, and appeared in front of Vanitas, who cast a massive Tornado spell, which caused Goku to immediately return to normal when he was caught in it. Goku thought, "This dark power… It's too much for me!" Goku hit the ground with a large thud, as Vanitas noticed Minako was slashing him with her own Keyblade. "Aw, that's cute. You actually think you can beat me…"

Usagi thought, "Wait! The Ginzuoshou! That oughta get Vanitas out of Ami!" She focused the power of the Ginzuoshou on Vanitas, who started to twitch uncontrollably. Goku got up and turned Super Saiyan, and started charging a Super Kamehameha. "KA…ME…HA…ME" Minako struck Vanitas with Strike Raid, sending him reeling back. She viciously attacked Vanitas, as Vanitas blocked every strike. Usagi focused the crystal's energy on Vanitas again, causing him to shake violently, like he was going to throw up. "What… WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Goku finished charging, and yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired the Super Kamehameha at Vanitas, who noticed just in time to block it with the X-Blade. He was barely holding it back as Goku continued focusing his energy into the beam. Vanitas said once Goku was unable to continue, "Is that all?" Then he noticed the X-Blade had a crack. "WHAT?" Minako started another vicious series of attacks, until the X-Blade got another crack in it. Minako then lost her Super Saiyan transformation due to exhaustion, and knelt down on one knee. "Hah… Hah… I guess… I went overboard…"

Goku returned to normal, and said, "Wait… The Spirit Bomb!" Goku started gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb. "Please… every living thing in the nearby worlds. Lend me a little of your energy!" Goku stood for a minute as the energy started to gather in his hand. Goku thought, "Man. He's more powerful than Frieza's entire family! But I shouldn't need nearly as much energy to destroy someone as evil as him…" A minute later, Goku thought, "I think it's done…" Goku tossed the Spirit Bomb at Vanitas. Vanitas laughed, "You think that's gonna hurt me?" Then Vanitas thought, "Hold on a minute!" He held the Spirit Bomb back with the X-Blade and said, "Hah hah hah! Is that it?" He thought to himself, "I was worried there for a second." Minako threw her Keyblade into the Spirit Bomb, and it doubled in size. Vanitas yelled, "OH, SHI-" As the Spirit Bomb overwhelmed him and carried him into the air, and then exploded.

Ami's body fell down to the ground, Vanitas's outfit gone, leaving her in her old one. However, her blue eyes were blank and expressionless." Minako said, "She's gone… Her heart's too damaged…" However, a Keychain fell from the sky, and landed in Minako's hand. Much to her anger, her Keyblade suddenly transformed into Void Gear. "And now he's just insulting you… That's the same keyblade he used to kill me. Probably used it to destroy Ami's heart as well…"

Suddenly, Minako felt someone swat her hand with incredible force, causing Void Gear to be sent flying, and it impaled itself into Ami's chest. Goku exclaimed, "Piccolo?" Piccolo said, "So, you felt it too… That dark energy…" Minako exclaimed, "What'd you do that for?" Piccolo said, "I did you a favor. That weapon is filled with the same dark power. It no doubt would've corrupted you." Suddenly, there was an explosion of dark energy, which seemed to come from Void Gear, which quickly gave way to a spiral of light. Ami's body started floating, upright, into the air, as Void Gear seemed to fade into darkness, and gave way to Star Seeker. Ami fell to the ground as Star Seeker appeared in Minako's hand. A second later, Ami got up, and asked, "Where am I?" Minako could barely contain her joy, as she exclaimed, "I'll explain later, Ami-chan! I'm just glad you're back!" Minako let go, and started laughing inexplicably, as her keyblade transformed into Void Gear, and she went Super Saiyan. She knelt down on the ground and yelled, "N-n-no… Get… Out… of my heart… you freak!" As she was screaming in anguish, a beam of light hit her in the chest, and her Keybkade returned to normal. "Made it just in time!" A young boy with spiky brown hair, wielding a Keyblade, was standing in front of Minako. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and his other facial features were similar to Vanitas. Minako, gasping for breath and clutching her chest, said, "You wouldn't happen to be Sora, would you?" Sora exclaimed, "How'd you guess?" Minako said, "That's a Keyblade, is it not? Riku, The King, and I are the only other wielders I know of." Ami thought to herself, "Nice decuction…" As the two Keyblade wielders shared the tales of their travels, Piccolo and Goku left, and the worlds were at peace…


	5. Super Android 13

(Extra: Super Android 13)

[One day, three years after Vanitas was defeated…]

Haruka exclaimed, "It was really nice of you to take our little Hotaru out shopping!" Hotaru said, "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, I had a lot of fun. We saw Minako-sama today, and I got all this cool stuff!" Hotaru got the 3 bags that she left outside. They contained the latest designer clothes. Haruka said, "Where did you get the money to buy that?" Shadow exclaimed, "I'm a celebrity. I also have a ton of money from all the Heartless I defeated over the years… And some of it was Sora's" Michiru said, "Usagi was a bit nervous when you decided to live with us. But I gotta say, you really are a nice guy. Granted, you have your moments…"

(Flashback)

Haruka and Michiru took a moment to share a kiss, when a random stranger (who was, oddly enough, a male teenager) exclaimed, "Ick! What is wrong with you people?" Shadow warped in front of the male teen and said, "You have a problem with it?" The male teen responded, "Actually, yes! I do!" Shadow said, "Well, that's too bad…" Haruka and Michiru never broke the kiss the whole time Shadow was beating up the stranger.

(End Flashback)

Shadow sighed, "Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday. Wait, that WAS yesterday!" Haruka said, "He could have died!" Shadow said, "He needed to learn that he doesn't have the power to change the world around him. I, on the other hand, do." Hotaru turned on the TV, just in time for a Breaking News story. The attractive anchorwoman, who's name nobody could be bothered to remember, said, "The Juuban Shopping Mall has just been attacked! Details are unknown at this time, but-" Shadow said, "We were just there… Whatever this is, I've got a bad feeling about it… Stay here, I'll go alone!" He then turned off the TV and warped using Chaos Control.

Shadow arrived in the Juuban Shopping Mall, looking for whatever caused the commotion. (Most of the mall was still standing.) Sora and Minako were there as well, and each looked rather concerened.

A tall, white haired man, with brown gloves, a trucker hat with an "RR" insignia, and a vest, was standing in the rubble. Shadow sighed, "Let's get this over with…" Shadow charged towards him, but much to his surprise, the man blocked Shadow's punch with the plam of him hand. The man spoke, in a southern accent, "Shadow the Hedgehog… You really think you can catch ME by surprise?" He threw Shadow into the wall, much to the shock of Sora and Minako. Minako and Sora each took him from one side. "Sora, last name unknown. Species: human." The man punched Sora away, and he landed next to Shadow. Then Minako prepared to attack him. "Sailor Venus. Real name Minako Aino. Species: Saiyan." He punched Minako away, as well. Sora got up, and yelled, "Who are you? And how do you know all that?"

The man responded, "I'm an android, created by Dr. Gero specifically to kill Goku." Shadow sighed, "I heard of that nutjob… " The Android said, "Seeing as how none of you guys are Goku… Ah, screw it, I'll fight you anyways." Sora cast Thundaga, but the second before the thunderbolt went down, the Android sidestepped it. The Android stated, "It's no use. I have data on each and every one of you. I know all your attacks! For instance, there's little yellow spots on the ground where Thundaga will strike!" Sora exclaimed, "I-I-I didn't know that!" The Android exclaimed, "Number 13… That's your unlucky number! And I'm not talking about some silly superstition either. I'm talking about yours truly! Android 13!"

Makoto arrived and transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She shouted, "Supreme Thunder!" Android 13 jumped back and dodged it completely. He then charged towards Jupiter, and punched her in the chest. Sora yelled, "I'M NOT GONNA BACK DOWN EASILY!" Sora used tossed his Keyblade at Android 13's back. The Android merely picked Jupiter up by the head, and held her in front of the keyblade. It hit Sailor Jupiter's chest, and Android 13 tossed her in the air. Sora was then sent flying by Android 13 punching him. Android 13 said, "Sailor Jupiter. Real name Makoto Kino."

Sora, who was on the other side of the mall, held his Keyblade out, and charged at the Android with Slide Dash. Jupiter came down in front of Sora, at just the right angle that she Sora smashed into her crotch. Sailor Jupiter landed, and screamed in agony as she curled up on the ground, and started crying. Makoto got up, ignoring the pain as best as she could. Sora thought to himself, "I'm pretty sure she's NOT supposed to have that…" Makoto rushed towards Android 13, yelling, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE! OAK EVOLUTION!" Android 13 failed to dodge it, saying, "Damn! I didn't have data on that one! But now that I do, I won't be hit by it twice!" Shadow shouted, "Chaos… CONTROL!" Android 13 put up a barrier before Shadow finished. Time stopped in the area, but Android 13 still had his barrier up, preventing any of Shadow's attacks from getting through. When time resumed, Android 13 let down the barrier. "Heh heh heh." Shadow kicked him in the back of the head, sending him reeling back. Android 13 taunted, "What's wrong? I thought you were the Ultimate Life Form? Or are you too afraid to unleash all your power?" Haruka and Hotaru arrived via the front door, as Android 13 stated, "Haruka Ten'Ou. Sailor Ur… I don't feel like finishing that one. In a relationship with Michiru Kaiou. Friend of Shadow's. And… Odd, I got no data on the other little brat!" Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn, and took out her Silence Glaive. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Android 13 said, "What the hell?" Several ribbons of energy went through Android 13, as Shadow said, "Stupid George Bush impersonator…" Android 13 said, "Damn! That was rather unexpected!" Hotaru tossed her Silence Glaive at Android 13, who caught it in his hand. "Ah! I was wondering where 14 and 15 went!" Android 13 took the small power units that were stuck on the Silence Glaive, and put them on his chest.

Android 13's hair turned orange, his skin became blue, and he became more muscular. His vest ripped apart, and he said, "HA HA HA HA HA! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE NOW! S.S DEADLY BOMBER!" A giant sphere of red energy started flying towards Haruka. She rolled out of the way, but it turned around, and flew into Haruka and exploded. Minako was also caught in the explosion, as she ran to Haruka prior to the attack. Minako barely managed to remain standing, as Haruka slid across the floor, towards Shadow. She was badly injured from the explosion, her fuku torn up and bloody.. "Shadow…" Shadow looked down at Haruka, who was gasping for breath. Shadow said, "Stay there… I'll deal with this…" He yelled with intense anger, "Android 13! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART AND SELL YOU FOR SCRAP METAL!" Android 13 said, "HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA BEAT ME? I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!"

Shadow thought, "It seems, I have no other option…" Shadow removed the bracelets on his wrists, much to the confusion of Android 13 and the rest. Makoto asked, "Why is he taking those things off?" Sora exclaimed, "I didn't even know those things could BE taken off!"

Shadow set them down on the ground, and charged towards Android 13, and punched him in the face. Android 13 exclaimed, "What? How did you suddenly get so much more powerful?" Shadow then kicked him down to the ground, warped down, and tossed a barrage of Chaos Spears at the falling Android. Shadow yelled, "NOW, IT'S TIME TO END YOU!" causing all the glass in the mall to shatter.

Shadow suddenly had a red glow around him, and an aura similar to Vegeta or Minako's, except dark red in color. Red electricity sparked from Shadow, as Android 13 yelled, "Is he crazy? If he uses Chaos Blast, he's gonna destroy the whole planet!" Shadow yelled, "CHAOS… CONTROL!" Shadow warped himself and Android 13 into space. The red glow around Shadow intensified as he yelled, "CHAOS… BLAST!" Android 13 was completely destroyed in a massive explosion of red energy that was visible from the world below. As everyone looked at the explosion, Shadow warped back down to the front of the mall, and put the bracelets back on. Shadow said, "That's something I usually avoid, if I can… Now, where's Haruka?" Sora said, "She's right here! I just cast Curaga on her. She'll be fine!" Shadow said, "That's good to hear." Sora said, "I didn't think you could actually care about someone…" Shadow said, "We have to get going…" Haruka exclaimed, "What? You're leaving?" Shadow said, "I'm afraid so… I can't stay here. But you guys… will always be my friends, and teammates. And-" Sora said, "Can we get going now? I have to explain to my mom why I was gone for almost 4 years." Shadow punched Sora in the face and said, "I didn't interrupt you during YOUR farewells!" Sora said, "Aahhh… Point taken…" Sora thought to himself, "Still, I never though I'd see the day. Shadow fighting for someone other than himself…" Shadow said, "Wait, you haven't seen your mom in 4 years? What have you been doing all that time?" Sora said, "I guess I kind of forgot about my family as I fought the Heartless and searched for my friends." Shadow sighed, "You never change, do you?" Sora exclaimed, "I guess not."

Author note: And we're done with the first story! All right! … I got nothing else to say, other than Vanitas was pretty cool in Birth By Sleep. Scratch that, awesome. Also, I don't think I'll tell the story of how Shadow met Rei anytime soon. I also don't think I'll be going for new Disney worlds anytime soon.

Here's where I guess I should talk about the things that I took out. I was gonna have a lot more Disney worlds, but I felt it slowed the main story down. I was also gonna have Port Royal follow the plot of Dead Man's Chest, but again, the story seemed to slow down too much. The only reason I included Halloween Town was pretty much favortism. The Nightmare Before Christmas is my favorite Disney movie, as well as one of my favorite movies of all time.

Also, I really enjoyed coming up with the designs the designs for Minako and the others in Halloween and Christmas Town, as well as adding a little to Shadow's backstory.

I think that's all I have to say. See you next story arc! Even if it is kind of short…

Oh, and the attack Goku used on Hades WAS Angry Kamehameha. I just think the way I did it was cooler.


End file.
